My Big Mistake
by MeghanA3
Summary: When the choice Maxie made forced her into a situation she never wanted, she forced to finally realize what was being told to her? But when She meets a new doctor, he might be the key to turning it all around.
1. Prolog

My Big Mistake

**Prolog**

**Summary:** When the choice Maxie made forced her into a situation she never wanted, she forced to finally realize what was being told to her? But when She meets a new doctor, he might be the key to turning it all around.

**Characters:** Maxie Jones, Matt Hunter, Spinelli, Jason Morgan…. Maybe some more like Mac, Robin.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own GH or its characters. (Tiled based off the song My Big Mistake by Delta Goodrem)(This is based on Matt hasn't come to town… yet everything that has gone down has gone down… with the mob.

**Rating:** Not sure. PG-13/R to be on the safe side.


	2. My Biggest Regret

She sat at her table in her new apartment. She was in the middle of nowhere. It had only seemed like yesterday was she was enjoying the day at work and with her best friend. And now everything she had done had ruined that. She had ruined everything, because she was stubborn and wasn't about to give up the only friend she had left. But now she was stuck in apartment alone and in the middle of nowhere vile.

"_Maxamista. You must go" Spinelli said to her. Her and Jason both knew if Maxie stayed in town Maxie was going to be the next one to end up killed because of the mob war. _

"_I'm not leaving you Spinelli" Maxie said. She wasn't going to let some stupid mob guys ruin what she had in Port Charles. She had her fashion Career and Mac. And she had Spinelli the only friend she had left._

"_Maxie let me make this clear. If you stay in Port Charles you will be the next victim. Now you can either help us get you out of Port Charles to save your life. Or you can stay and be buried next to your sister. You Choice" Jason said to her making it very clear that her life was in danger. _

"_But my life is here." Maxie said. She didn't want to hurt Mac again. She knew he wouldn't handle it well if she was the next one killed off, but she didn't want to leave._

"_Maxie are you understanding this. You stay here and you won't have a life" Jason told her. Maxie looked at Spinelli and then back at Jason. _

"_Okay I'll go" Maxie said. She just wasn't sure how they were going to protect her if she was miles away._

"_Now you can't tell anyone you are leaving. And when the jet gets you to where I'm sending you. No phones calls to Port Charles" Jason started to explain to her. "Because as soon as the plane lands. All Port Charles will know if Maxie Jones was the next victim in the mob war"_

"_You can't do that. I can't do that to Mac" Maxie told him. She knew he would crush him._

"_Until its safe Maxie Jones has to be dead or they will come and find you. You chose this path… you need to follow through"_

She hated it. She hated what she had done. She looked around the empty apartment. It had only been two days since she was shipped off to the middle of nowhere. With and Apartment played for by her great uncle. She now wished she had listened to what Mac told her. And what Spinelli and Jason had told her.

"_We gather here today to pay tribute to Maxie Jones" Father Coats started to say. "Some would say her heart was so big she did everything she did out of love even if it wasn't right. Other said her heart was as cold as ice, but still had somebody that could break through. She had so many people who loved her and will miss her dearly"_

_Maxie stayed in the back of the room unnoticed. She knew she was supposed to be in the middle of nowhere, but she had to be here. She just knew she had to escape and be on the road before anyone caught on to her being back in town._

"_I want to thank you all for coming. I know Maxie wasn't the nicest person at times, but all of you being here helps us know she finding a better place. A place with Georgie" Robin said. She was so crushed. She knew Maxie was a stubborn one, but she didn't think this would ever happen. "There is a reception being held at the Scorpio house. We will see you all there" Robin said she then walked back over to Patrick before completely falling apart. _

"_I'm so sorry for your loss. I will be forever sorry" Spinelli said. Knowing that Mac was going to yell at him, he knew that he wanted to make it look as real as he could._

"_It's because of you. This is your fault. I told you to stay away from my daughter. You brought this on, you and Jason. And you can be damn sure I am going to do everything in my power to make sure you and Jason are in a jail cell until you are dead." Mac snapped at Spinelli. He had just lost the only daughter he had left to mob violence. He was done; he was going to make sure that the mob never enters Port Charles again. _

Maxie slowly got up from the chair she was sitting in. She was now here in the middle of nowhere because she didn't want to give up Spinelli as of friend. Now she was "dead" and she left everyone she loved crushed and grieving. She was just hoping Spinelli and Jason could take out the Russians so she could come home and prove to Mac that Spinelli and Jason saved her life and didn't kill her.

She cleaned up the breakfast she made. She was off to her first day of work. She was back to working at the Hospital. He was about the only job she could get without anyone asking to many question. She knew she had to stay under the radar, but she wasn't about to stay in the apartment all day. She needed something to do, even if it wasn't something she liked. She then got herself ready and headed out the door and on her way.


	3. I’m sorry you are?

Maxie walked into the hospital and up to the nurse's desk. This is what her life had become. She had lost her fashion career and everyone that she was dead. Some life she had picked for herself. She figure in two years she could be huge, her name would be some no one could forget. And now she got her wish, but he name is mostly like used on why don't be friends with anyone in the mob. A lesson to teach the younger kids.

"May I help you?" The nurse at the desk asked Maxie. Maxie wanted to say can you give me my life back, but no such luck.

"Yeah today's my first day. I'm not sure where to go" Maxie told her. She knew she was going to have to make the most of this.

"Name?" The nurse asked her.

"Mariah Mackenzie" Maxie told the nurse. That is who she had become now. She was now Mariah. She was just glad she was able to keep some of her real name and didn't have to change it completely. Everyone knew her as Maxie, so who'd go looking for a Mariah.

"Yes, if you go down the hall and turn left you should find yourself at a door. Knock and she can help you" The nurse told her. Maxie could see that nurse didn't like her at all.

"Thank you" Maxie told her, two words that she never used… well almost never used. She then started to walk down the hall hoping to find this door. She slightly wished she was back at General Hospital. At least there she knew where she was going. She had been there enough times.

Maxie continued to walk. She then thought she missed the door, she turned her head back to look, not seeing where she was going and running right into someone else. The person she ran into dropped the chart he had. Maxie then quickly turned back.

"Mind watching where you're going?" He asked her, a little pissed off as he reached down and gathered up his chart.

"Sorry, I was looking for a room" Maxie told him. She was defiantly not going to like this guy.

"Well next time make sure you know the room" The guy said before finally looking up to see Maxie. He knew basically everyone at the hospital and he knew he'd never seen her before. "Are you looking or a patient? Or something?" He asked her.

"Actually it's my first day and I'm so lost. The nurse told me there was a room down here, with someone would could help me" Maxie told him. Thinking to herself maybe if she's nice he could help her and then the faster she could get something done the faster time goes by the faster she could go home.

"You must be looking for Dr. Daniels" The guy said to her, giving her a slight smile.

"Yes. I am looking for Dr. Daniels." Maxie said with a little laugh. She didn't have to be that person she was in Port Charles.

"She's actually the next door, if you just go straight" He told her.

"Thanks …" Maxie started to say, but realized she didn't know his name.

"Matt" He told her.

"It's nice to meet you Matt" Maxie said and then walked away and too the room he pointed out. He stood there for a second realizing she never gave him her name. He just hoped maybe he'd see her again. He then continued on his way.

"Excuse me" Maxie said knocking on the open door as she entered.

"Yes yes coming" The women at the desk said to Maxie. "You must be Mariah. Finally I get to meet you"

"I'm sorry I'm late. I got a little lost" Maxie told her. She was just hoping she could make it through this time she was here.

"It's okay. I just need you to start right away. You will be filing the charts away. At the nurses desk there will be to piles and the one that says needs to be filed, you file those. Are you getting this?" Dr. Daniels said to Maxie as if she was a little kid.

"Yeah I understand." Maxie said just going along with it. She needed a job and this was the best she could do for now.

"Okay, well get to it. You start now" She told Maxie. Maxie then got up and headed back out the nurses desk.

Maxie walked up to the nurse's desk and started looking for the charts she had to file away. She then noticed a pile of them and walked over to them. She started looking through them to see if they were the right ones.

"You know I knew there was something about you" Matt said as she walked up to the nurse's desk behind Maxie.

"What?" Maxie asked as she turned around and looked at him.

"You're that new doctor they've been telling me about?" Matt question, slightly question himself.

"No. Sorry. I'm a nurse in training. I just need a job so I'm working here filing charts. So I'm guessing there are not the ones I'm looking for" Maxie said backing away from them.

"No, those would be my charts." Matt told her and walked over to them. "But if you want to make them look pretty by all mean."

"Pretty? Okay you've got the wrong girl. I do style not pretty" Maxie said snapping at him a bit.

"Yet you look like you went to a discount store" Matt said, He though there was more to the story then the pretty smile and he wanted to know it.

"I would never be caught dead in a discount store. So whatever you are thinking it's wrong." Maxie said really getting a bit ticked off.

"Okay then what type of girl are you…?" He asked trying to get her name out.

"Ma…Mariah" Maxie told him almost telling him her real name. She knew that would just ruin everything.

"Oh like Carey" Matt said to her.

"Oh wow you know who Mariah Carey is" She said dishing it back to him. "On note I'll let you get back to your big important work while I do my slave work." Maxie said to him and then walked over to find the charts she needed.

"You know you hind behind that smile great" Matt told her. Maxie turned around and looked at him.

"I don't know if I should hit you or thank you" Maxie told him giving him and evil glance.

"How about Dinner?" Matt asked her. He liked the attitude she had and wanted to get to know her better.

"Oh so this is your lame way of hitting on me." Maxie said with a laugh. "Well you know what just because I want to see you crash and burn. Dinner sounds great" Maxie said with a smile and then walked away with a few charts in her hand.


	4. Check Please Pt1

Maxie stared at her coffee and bagel. She had so badly wished that she could go back home to the coffee shop, that had her favorite Coffee and her favorite bagels. Now she was stuck eating hospital food. She knew when this was all over and she could finally go home, that maybe it was time she cut ties with Spinelli. After all it was her friendship with him that got her into this mess. Now she had to make sure she could get out of it.

The events played in her head like a movie or video stuck on repeat. She just could see it over and over again how her life was ripped apart by one moment.

"_Maxamista. You must go" Spinelli said._

"_I'm not leaving you Spinelli" Maxie said. _

"_Maxie let me make this clear. If you stay in Port Charles you will be the next victim. Now you can either help us get you out of Port Charles to save your life. Or you can stay and be buried next to your sister. You Choice" Jason said to her making it very clear that her life was in danger. _

"_We gather here today to pay tribute to Maxie Jones" Father Coats started to say. "Some would say her heart was so big she did everything she did out of love even if it wasn't right. Other said her heart was as cold as ice, but still had somebody that could break through. She had so many people who loved her and will miss her dearly"_

"_I want to thank you all for coming. I know Maxie wasn't the nicest person at times, but all of you being here helps us know she finding a better place. A place with Georgie" Robin said. She was so crushed. She knew Maxie was a stubborn one, but she didn't think this would ever happen. "There is a reception being held at the Scorpio house. We will see you all there" Robin said _

"_I'm so sorry for your loss. I will be forever sorry" Spinelli said. _

"_It's because of you. This is your fault. I told you to stay away from my daughter. You brought this on, you and Jason. And you can be damn sure I am going to do everything in my power to make sure you and Jason are in a jail cell until you are dead." Mac snapped._

Each voice ran in her head. Each sentence said repeated till she couldn't even think without it popping into her head. All it was happening because she was friends with Spinelli.

"You now if you stare out that to long, it might just jump up and bit you" A voice said. Maxie snapped out of her thoughts.

"What?" Maxie said looking up and then seeing Matt standing there. "Should have known"

"What that I was talking to you?" Matt asked her. He then sat down across from here.

"No, that you were being a smart ass." Maxie told him. Not really wanting to deal with at this present time. "Can I help you?"

"I'm sorry, you look deep into though and I thought you might hurt yourself with your coffee" Matt told her. He did think she looked like she was going to drop her face in my coffee.

"Yeah, well I was. But it doesn't matter" Maxie told him. Nothing in her past could matter right now. She was just hoping it couldn't change to Nothing in her life could matter anymore.

"Well I saw you and just wanted to ask you what time you wanted to go on that date." Matt asked her in a nice tone.

"You were serious about that?" Maxie asked in a smart ass tone.

"Yeah" Matt told her. He was shocked she didn't think he was. "No see I was going to then ask you to marry me, have 6 kids and then move around the world"

"Look I'm not in the mood for your tone. It's been a long day for me." Maxie told him as she got up from her chair. "How about we be civil and you pick me up at 7." Maxie said and then walked over to the trash and throughout what was left of her coffee and bagel, before heading out of the café.

Maxie looked at the clock and it said it was quarter of 7, she couldn't figure out where the time had gone to. She looked in the mirror and tried to get herself to look as nice as she could without looking like she was going to enjoy the night.

She had gone through at least three out fits before she finally decided on the dress Georgie had bought her for Christmas. She knew that if she wore it at least some of her past would be with her and help her deal with this horrible life now. And she at curled her hair. She knew there was almost so much she could do with it, and she wanted it to at least look nice.

She then heard the bell ring. She finished getting her heals on and then walked to the door and opened it. When she saw Matt standing there in a nice suit, she knew she wasn't to under or over dressed.

"You look beautiful" Matt told her with a smile.

"Thank you. You don't look have bad yourself." Maxie told him.

"You ready?" Matt asked her.

"Yes" Maxie replied. She then grabbed her coat and her purse and they both headed off

They got to the restaurant and where seated right away. Maxie couldn't believe how amazing the place was. She was even more impressed that Matt could get them in. She figured a place like this, had to cost a lot of money.

"This place is amazing?" Maxie told him.

"Well I thought it go nicely with an amazing girl" Matt told her, with a smile.

"You don't even know me" Maxie told him and at this rate he never would know the real her.

"Well then I can get to know you" Matt said to her. He could tell there was something about her, but couldn't figure out what it was.

"I'm not sure you want to" Maxie told him. She knew he life was complicated, but she wasn't sure she could keep up with the lies, after a while she knew it come crashing down.

"Well I do" Matt told her. "So how about we started with, do you have Family around here?"

"Easy no, I don't. I moved out here on my own" Maxie told her. At least she could tell the truth on that one.

"Why here? It's the middle of nowhere?" Matt asked her. That was one of the things he didn't understand, is why did someone who looked like she belonged in the city move to a small quiet town.

"It's a tad complicated. I got into a fit with my ex-boyfriend and it ended horrible I just need a new place and start over. And I passed this town and I loved it" Maxie told him lying through her teeth. She was good at lying. It was going to be keeping up and track of them.

"I'm sorry. But I guess his loss is my gain" Matt told her.

"I wouldn't call me a gain yet. It's one date" Maxie said correcting him.

"Yeah one date" Matt said. He knew that this was going to be more than one date. He was just hoping she saw it too.


	5. Check Please Pt2

"Okay there is no way you come from this small town. You know why too much about food and fashion." Matt said to her. Not really sure what to think of Maxie's ordering skills. "Am I on some game shown? Is Ashton going to jump out at me?" Maxie couldn't help but laugh. She hated to admit it, but she was having a good time.

"No I'm sorry, no game show. But I do come from a small town." Maxie said to him. It really was a small town you knew everyone and their cousin. "But I have a love for fashion. Food was more of my sister's thing. Well not really. My sister was a smart girl. She knew a lot about everything. I only knew and cared about fashion and boys. So she kind of taught me along the way" Maxie explain to her. Truth was even though Georgie was gone, she was still teaching and helping her out more then she knew.

"So you actually have a sibling you get along with" Matt said to her. He really didn't know his other half of the family, but he had heard plenty about them.

"What you have a brother who you can't stand?" Maxie asked him.

"You could say that" Matt answered her. It was more he didn't like what he heard about him.

"He doesn't work with you? Because that would be fun" Maxie said teasing about how she could use them against each other. She hadn't done that, but the thought made her think of home.

"No he doesn't. Thankfully" Matt answered with a little annoyance in his voice.

"Sorry, I shouldn't of said that" Maxie said. She was never one to say sorry for what she did, but this was the new her. Just then her cell phone started to ring. She pulled it out of her pocket and the name showed Spinelli. "Excuse me. I have to take them" Maxie said hoping it was Spinelli telling her this nightmare was over. She got up and headed out of the building to talk to Spinelli.

"Yeah sure" Matt said after Maxie had already left.

"Please tell me you have good news?" Maxie said after she answered the phone. She was hoping her stay at this place was over and Maxie Jones could rise from the dead.

"Fair Maxamista, I'm calling because I must inform you, that your stay must be permit. " Spinelli said. Hating that he had to tell her she could never come home.

"Spinelli you and Jason told me that when it was all over I could come home. My life is in Port Charles, I can't just forget it" Maxie told him. She knew she had to leave for her own safety, but to be gone forever wasn't going to work for her.

"The evil doers have taken over much worse than first thought. If Fair Maxamista was to come home she would be in more danger then before" Spinelli started to explain to her.

"So you're telling me that Jason can't stop the Russian. And I have to stay here?" Maxie said. She knew Jason was good at what he did. She just didn't understand how she was going to have to stay here.

"Stone Cold and the Jackel are doing what we can. But it seems the Jackel fails every time. But the Jackel promise he'll call again with good news" Spinelli said to her. "But the Jackel must go no one must know we had this talk" He said before hanging up.

"Spinelli. Spinelli" Maxie yelled into the phone, but it was too late she had already last him. She then put her phone back in her purse and headed back into the restaurant. She walked over to the table to see Matt sitting there. "I'm really sorry Matt, But I have to go" Maxie said before walking about again.

"Mariah wait?" Matt said standing up and trying to stop her, but she rushed out to fast he wasn't able to catch her. Just then the waiter came over. "I'll just take the check"

Maxie walked into her apartment and slammed the door shut. There was no way she was going to say in this town in the middle of nowhere for the rest of her life. She was now regretting ever choosing Spinelli over Mac. If she had just listening to Mac then she would still be in her bed, working at her job and alive and well talking with her family.

She threw her purse on the couch and stormed into her kitchen. She just wanted to go home. She had only been here a month. And just started working, but She never wanted to be here in the first place. She hated how she had to make sure own father believe she was dead along with Robin. Robin was just dealing with being a new mom and then she goes and loses her cousin.

Maxie just wished there was a way she could connect them and let them know she was okay. That she wasn't dead and didn't plan on leaving them again. But here she was in a crap horrible apartment in a town she didn't know with her friends and family thinking she's dead.

"_Maxamista. You must go" Spinelli said._

"_I'm not leaving you Spinelli" Maxie said. _

"_Maxie let me make this clear. If you stay in Port Charles you will be the next victim. Now you can either help us get you out of Port Charles to save your life. Or you can stay and be buried next to your sister. You Choice" Jason said to her making it very clear that her life was in danger. _

"_We gather here today to pay tribute to Maxie Jones" Father Coats started to say. "Some would say her heart was so big she did everything she did out of love even if it wasn't right. Other said her heart was as cold as ice, but still had somebody that could break through. She had so many people who loved her and will miss her dearly"_

"_I want to thank you all for coming. I know Maxie wasn't the nicest person at times, but all of you being here helps us know she finding a better place. A place with Georgie" Robin said. She was so crushed. She knew Maxie was a stubborn one, but she didn't think this would ever happen. "There is a reception being held at the Scorpio house. We will see you all there" Robin said _

"_I'm so sorry for your loss. I will be forever sorry" Spinelli said. _

"_It's because of you. This is your fault. I told you to stay away from my daughter. You brought this on, you and Jason. And you can be damn sure I am going to do everything in my power to make sure you and Jason are in a jail cell until you are dead." Mac snapped._

She let a few tears escape her eyes and fall down her cheek. For the first time in her life she had wished Mac at locked her in her room till she made sense of how dangerous Spinelli and Jason really were. She knew that if she hadn't of trusted Spinelli or left her life behind just to be friends with Spinelli, she'd still be alive and well and running Crimson. But instead she was working at hospital pretending to be going to med school, so no one asked question of what really was in her past.

Just then she heard a knock on the door. She wondered who was at her place. Her neighbors where all sleep, no one knew she was here. She figure Matt went home after she left him cold. She walked over to the door, as she did she took her high heels off, throwing them about anywhere. She opened the door to see Matt standing there.


	6. You don’t own me anything

"What are you doing here?" She questioned him all snappy. Her life had just been torn apart and now the jerk of the hospital was bugging her.

"You ran out on dinner so fast, I wanted to make sure you were okay" Matt answered hoping he wouldn't get his head bitten off.

"I'm fine. You can see I'm fine. I'll be fine" Maxie told him, truth was she'd never be fine again till she went back to Port Charles.

"So question, who are you trying to convince? Me or yourself?" Matt asked her. If there was one thing he was good at, he could always tell when someone's mood had changed.

"Look I had fun at dinner tonight" Maxie started to say.

"So that's why you ran out. I wouldn't have guessed you did" Matt said all snarky.

"Look you don't understand. You can't begin to understand. So don't stand here and act like you understand what is going on" Maxie told him. She was trying so hard to hold back the tears. The one thing she never wanted to do was cry in front of someone she barely knew.

"I'm not here to judge, I wanted to see if you were okay and you're not" Matt told her, and it was the truth. He had a great time and when she ran out; it kind of worried him a bit. Normally women would run out and never came back, but she had said I have to go which made it different this time.

"I'm okay and to prove it. You asked me out to be another notch on your belt right?" Maxie started to say. She then let him in the apartment and closed the door. "Then let's just get this over with" Maxie said and then kissed him. Matt quickly pulled away, something he knew he would never happen, but this time it wasn't about the next girl he could get into his bed.

"You have got me all wrong. I do have feelings. I know shocker." Matt said a little pissed off she wasn't believing why he was really there. "I did come here to see how you were. Not just to make you my next notch. And if you think that isn't the truth, I'm sorry I wasted both out times." Matt told her. He then walked out the door.

Maxie did want to go after him, but she figured that after the night they both had, it wouldn't be wise. She knew she'd see him in the morning at work. There she's say she was sorry. She just knew she couldn't tell him why she really blew up at him.

Maxie then walked into her room. She crawled into her bed and tried her hardest to get some sleep. All through the night all she could think of was the phone call and the date that had gone wrong and then the fight with Matt after. After about two hours, Maxie was finally able to get some sleep, only for morning to come too soon.

Maxie walked off the elevator and saw Matt at the nurse's desk, flirting with someone else. And seeing that did hurt her. Only because it meant her last chance at a normal life in no where's vile was gone. She took a deep breath and then walked over to the nurse's desk where Matt was standing.

"Matt, can I talk to you?" Maxie asked him. She really did want to tell him she was sorry. She just wished she could tell him why she was so upset. But she knew if she did, all Spinelli and Jason did would be for nothing.

"You have two minutes" Matt told her. He gave the nurse a smile, before she headed off and then looked at Maxie.

"Okay then I'll make this plain and simple" Maxie started to say to him. "I'm sorry"

"For biting my head off or thinking I followed you home just to get in your pants?" Matt asked him coldly.

"Both. Look if I could tell you what was going on I would. And I swear it all makes perfect sense, kind of. But my point is I'm sorry, I shouldn't have snapped at you. It wasn't you I was mad at. I was having a great time at dinner. Then I got the phone call and it was bad news I didn't want to hear" Maxie told him trying to explain to him why she snapped at him without really telling him the truth.

"You know what it's your life, you have problems I can see that. So I'm going to say Dinner was great. I had a great time for the most part. But whatever was going to happen, won't. And we'll leave it at that" Matt told her. He picked up a chart and started to walk away.

"You can't really mean that?" Maxie asked him following after him.

"Yeah I can. Because I'm not going to deal with your mood swings every time you get a phone call." Matt told her. He then stopped and looked at her. "I thought you were a normal girl, but I guess now I'll never really know for sure"

"Why? Can't we try again? I messed up, it was my fault. I let a phone call get to me. But trust me I won't get them again." Maxie told him trying to get him to listen. She was really starting to hate them place, because it was really changing her. Or maybe it was the half of date she had with Matt and the fight after that changed her.

"Normally I would say yes, but it really be hard to be in a relationship with someone 3,000 miles away." Matt told her.

"3,000 miles?" Maxie question. Where was he going 3,000 miles away? Or was it her and she didn't know.

"Yes 3,000 miles away. I'm moving to New York next week. I've been transferred to General Hospital in Port Charles, New York" Matt told her, he then walked away to tend to his patients. Maxie stood there for a second not sure what just happened. He had just told her he was moving to New York. Not just any place, but her home. She knew she had to make this right with Matt. He was her ticket him. He was chance at getting her life back.

She finally understood the phrase 'everything happens for a reason', meeting Matt happened for a reason. Not just to be her ticket him, but possibly for more. But she had messed everything up. And when she messed everything up, she knew it was hard to fix it again quickly. She just knew she had to fix it, because if she was going to get back to Port Charles to the ones she loved, it meant sucking up and getting Matt to forgive her. She just had to think of a way to get Matt to forgive her.


	7. The Ticket to Forgive

Maxie saw Matt back at the nurse's desk. She slowly made her way over to where he was. She didn't want him to see her, so he could get a head start and leave before she said her piece. She looked down for a minute and then looked up just as she got to where Matt was.

"I messed up" Maxie said knowing it get his attention. "And I'm Sorry. And believe me I don't do this often" Matt looked up at her.

"It doesn't count. I told you I'm moving to New York next week" Matt told her. He thought he was nice she was saying sorry, but it had come too late.

"Who says? I'm going for my nursing degree, who says they don't have a great school in Port Charles I could attend." Maxie said hoping he'd get the idea of what she was getting at.

"You mean, you'll leave you life here behind just to follow me to Port Charles?" Matt asked. He could sense she seemed almost desperate to go to Port Charles, he didn't understand why.

"I don't have a life here Matt. When we first met remember I told you I hated this town. And that I moved here because of an ex-boyfriend. Well I'm ready to forget all that and move on. I want to move on." Maxie told him and truth was she was ready to move on, but she wanted to go home and move on. She wanted to tell Spinelli and Jason she wasn't scared and was going to live life in Port Charles no matter what. "And I know you are a great guy. After all you came after me when I ditch you at dinner to see if I was okay. The last person that did that for me broke my heart. And I'm ready to let it heal. And I was hoping you could be that guy" Maxie said. Half of it she was saying because she wanted to go home. The other half she was saying the truth. She believed Matt was a good guy.

"I don't know Mariah. One minute we were having fun and then you got a phone call and you changed. How can I be sure if we do this and we get to Port Charles you won't change again?" Matt questioned her. He liked the girl at Dinner, but hated the one at her house.

"I made a mistake. I was upset about something and took it out on you" Maxie told him. She had heard Spinelli tell her she could never come home and she just took her anger out on Matt and let herself do something self destructive.

"Okay then talked to me" Matt said. He walked out from behind the nurses desk and over to Maxie. "What was that phone call about and why'd it make you so upset?"

"If I could tell you I would, but right now I can't. But I do what to try" Maxie said to him. She knew if he knew she lied to him about her life, he'd never forgive her.

"Right there. You say you want to try, but if you can't talk to me how can we try? Look Mariah I think your great and we could have been great, but I'm moving to Port Charles and that's that" Matt told her. He then grabbed a chart and walked away. Maxie couldn't help but let a tear fall from her eye.

Maxie then walked around the hospital a bit. She found herself at the doors of a church. She walked in and went over to the candles. She lit a match and then a candle. She blew out the match before throwing it away and then walked over to the bench and sat down.

"Hey Georgie, It's been awhile and I'm sorry. As soon as I can I'll come visit and bring you your favorite flowers and candy. That's a promise." Maxie said with a smile. She then let it slowly fade away. "Now I need your help. I messed up. And you were always the one to keep me from doing something stupid... okay so even when you talked sense into me I still didn't listen. But not the point. I meet someone, I didn't think I would after Cooper was killed and then Spinelli came along. But this guy he's a doctor and he's really nice, a jerk at times, but he came to check on me after I walked out on him. With the guys I've been going for, Logan, a married man, Kyle. I think I might of something with him like I did with Jesse and Cooper. Like you did with Dillon. What is it like love at first sight" Maxie said with a laugh. "I never did believe in that, after all everyone who loved me left me. Mom, Dad, you, Jesse, Cooper and now Spinelli. I have already messed everything up. I wish you were here, everything is just so messed up and I need my rational sister here." Maxie said trying not to cry. If there one thing that could it was thinking about Georgie and how she wasn't there anymore.

Matt was on his way back to the nurses desk, when he heard a voice in the chapel. He walked over to the doors and saw Maxie sitting on a bench talking away. He stood there and watched, seeing if maybe he could understand her a bit more.

"Maybe you can help me figure everything out. You know I think coming to this town in the middle of nowhere was good for me. There is no one to hate, no one to hate me. No buddy telling I am doing everything wrong." Maxie said she then looked down at the ground. "You know even when you're not here, your still being the rational one. And I'm sure BJ put you up to it too" Maxie said trying to add a little happier moment as she looked up. "I miss you Georgie and you too BJ. But I want to thank you too. Even though it wasn't for long BJ you really are an amazing person and I am grateful for your gift to me every day and Georgie I'm sorry I couldn't protect you, but I know one day I will make up for it and I will see you again. I'll listen to you, but know I still miss you" Maxie said, she let a few more tears fall down.

"Were they your sisters?" Matt asked letting his presence be known. He walked more into the chapel and Maxie quickly wiped away the tears. "Because I remember you said you had a sister"

"Sort of." Maxie answered him. Matt then sat down next to her. "Georgie was my sister"

"The rational one" Matt said repeating her words.

"Yeah. And BJ was my cousin." Maxie told him. She then got up. "She was my best friend when we were little. But I ended up getting sick. So sick I need a heart transplant. One day my cousin was off to school and a drunk driver hit the school van. And her parents ended up giving me her heart." Maxie said with her back turned to Matt and then turned and faced him. "I'm a walking medical miracle."

"That would explain why you hate hospitals so much" Matt told her. Maxie looked at him, like crap did he not buy my story?

"If I hated them, why would I be trying to become a nurse?" Maxie asked him.

"You can drop that story, I know it's not true. And I don't hate you for it. I just want the truth" Matt said to her. Maxie didn't know how he knew.

"I can't Matt. I want to, but if I tell you, I could risk everything" Maxie told him. Matt then got up and walked closer to her.

"Are you in trouble? Because if you are there are people who can help" Matt told her. He didn't know what it was, but he wanted to find out.

"You are a great guy and I don't deserve someone like you. Not after everything I've done. But fate has lead me to you. Call me crazy, but I'm following fate for the first time. I want to try. I want to see if we can work. It's only been what like two days, but I ran into you for a reason. And I want to find out what that reason was" Maxie said to him. Trying to chance the conversation.

"I guess you're going to have to pack your bags" Matt said with a smile. Maxie smiled right back at him.

"Really?" Maxie asked him.

"Yeah. You might not be after me, but I can tell you really want to go to Port Charles. And who knows maybe you can keep me from killing my brother while we're there" Matt told her. He was hoping maybe this trip could mean something more too. Even if it involved his brother in the same town.

"Your Brother lives in Port Charles?" Maxie asked him.

"Yup, but enough about him" Matt said he never liked talking about his brother.

"Okay" Maxie said dropping. "I guess I own. And I plan on paying you back"

"I hope you will" Matt said. They both then headed out of the chapel.


	8. Home Sweet Home?

They had only been in Port Charles two hours and Maxie was already getting antsy. She couldn't wait to see her Family. She knew she'd have a lot of explaining to do, but she didn't care because she was home and that was all that matter.

"I'm going to check us in" Matt said as they walked into the metro court. Maxie wasn't really listening she was just happy to see the Metro court again. To be in the place where she first met Cooper, the place where she worked. She wanted to go running up those stairs and walk into the crimson office and get back to work. "Okay I everything it all set" Matt said interrupting Maxie's thoughts.

"What? I'm sorry" Maxie said and looked at Matt. She felt kind of silly she was day dreaming about how everything would go when everyone she loved and cared about found out she was alive and well.

"Everything is all set. We can go up to the room" Matt said with a laugh. They then grabbed the bags and headed up to the room.

They walked into the room and Maxie walked into the room and sat down on the bed. She knew it wasn't her room, but it was her town.

"I don't know how I can ever thank you for bring me with you" Maxie said as she got up and walked over to Matt.

"Well you can come with me to the hospital" Matt said to her. He then wrapped his arms around her. "I have a feeling my brother will be there and it's going to hard not to say anything to him."

"Your wish my command" Maxie said with a smile and then kissed him. Since he had agreed to let her come with him to Port Charles Maxie and Matt had been getting closer and both felt as if it was right. Though Maxie still hasn't told him her real name, she was happy and he was happy and wanted to enjoy it.

"Let's go, before I refuse to let you leave the room" Matt teased with a grin on his face.

"You won't have to refuse, I'd stay on my own" Maxie told him. She then moved away from him and too the door. Matt then followed and then headed down stairs and to the hospital.

"Would you stop it" Maxie lightly snapped at him as he was wrapping his arms around her waist. She didn't mind it, but it was a public hospital and wasn't sure how the staff or people would feel about the PDA.

"It's harmless" Matt said as the door open. He then took her hand and they moved their way to the nurse's desk.

"Yeah and then the elevators stops. I know how you boys think" Maxie said with a laugh.

"Us boys? So I'm a boy now?" Matt teased her. She then lightly hit him. They made their way up to the nurse's desk. Both laughing. "Hi yes I'm look for a Doctor Quartermaine."

"She's in surgery right now, but if you have a seat I will let her know you are here" The nurse told Matt.

"Okay. Can you just let her know Matt Hunter is here" Matt told the nurse. She nodded and then walked away. Matt turned to Maxie and wrapped his around her. "So I was thinking how about dinner, to Celebrate new beginnings" Matt said to her. He then stopped when they got to the waiting area and turned to face Maxie. He leaned against the chair.

"That sounds like a plan. I'd love to celebrate new beginnings." Maxie told him. She couldn't believe how mushy she had gotten with him, but she was really happy for once. Matt just brought out a side to her she lot she lost a long time ago.

"Okay then tonight at 7 o'clock the Metro Court Hotel Restaurant" Matt said with a smile.

"I don't care Patrick; I thought we went over this?" Robin said to Patrick as the rounded the corner and headed to the nurses desk.

"Robin it doesn't matter. He doesn't have time. Do you want to save his life or tell his family he'll die?" Patrick said to her.

"And there he goes. Thinks he knows everything" Matt said as soon as he heard Patrick voice. He looked over and saw Robin and Patrick. Maxie turned and looked when she saw Patrick and Robin she was shocked. And happy to see Robin, but shocked to find out Patrick was Matt's brother.

"If we do this course of treatment he will have a fighting chance without surgery" Robin said as the made their way to the nurse desk. Robin stopped behind getting behind it and watched as Patrick too. "I don't think its right. I think we should give it a chance. Patrick I…" Robin said as she looked up. She saw the face of the cousin she thought she lost.

"Robin?" Patrick questioned when Robin just stopped talking. Before he could see what she say, Robin fell to the floor. "Robin" Patrick yelled as he rushed over to her side.

"Stay here" Matt said and without thinking rushed over to Patrick and Robin. "What happened?" Matt asked.

"Robin" Maxie said softly. She knew Robin saw her. She knew this was her fault, she then quickly walked away knowing she couldn't be here when Robin came too.

"She fainted" Patrick said to him. He then looked at him. "Who are you?"

"Don't worry. Worry about her" Matt said to Patrick. They then noticed Robin was coming too.

"Maxie" Robin said softly as she started to come took. Patrick slowly helped her sit up.

"It's okay Honey" Patrick said. He knew Robin took Maxie's death hard.

"I can see you have it under control" Matt said to Patrick.

"But who are you?" Patrick asked.

"I'm the new hire. Matt Hunter" Matt said to Patrick. He knew Patrick didn't know who he really was and wasn't sure if he should tell him, after all Patrick wasn't he favorite person.

"Well thank you for the help, but we are good now" Patrick told him. He then looked down at Robin.

"Maxie she was here" Robin said to them.

"Robin, Maxie's gone." Patrick said trying to say it nicely so not to hurt her. Robin then started to get up and Matt and Patrick both helped her to her feet.

"She was right there." Robin said. She didn't understand how Maxie could be there one minute and gone the next. Both guys looked over and saw nothing. Matt started to walk over to where he was.

"Mariah?" Matt said wondering where she had gone to.

"Robin, I know today is the anniversary of her death. You could just be seeing her because you want too" Patrick said.

"No Patrick she was here. Maxie was standing right over there" Robin said pointing to the waiting area. "She was standing next to him" Robin said and then pointed to Matt who was looking for Maxie. Robin then walked over to Matt. "How do you know Maxie?"

"Who?" Matt stopped and asked her.

"Maxie. The blonde you were with" Robin questioned him.

"I don't know a Maxie, but the blonde I was with was Mariah Mackenzie" Matt said, He wasn't sure why she thought it was someone she knew. "Now I have to go find her before she gets herself in trouble. Matt then walked away.

Maxie stayed behind the wall the spilt the waiting area and the hall way to the patients room. She was glad she knew all the good hiding places. Came in handy when she was getting drugs for Lucky way back when. She was now slightly regretting her decision to come home.


	9. The truth… Bitter truth

It only took a half hour, but Maxie finally was able to make it out of the hospital without anyone seeing her. She was now grateful for the year she slept with Lucky, because it was her way of getting in and out of the hospital without being caught. She walked up to the door that belongs to the house of her uncle Mac. She wanted him to be the first to know what was going on. She loved Robin liked a sister, but her uncle had lost two daughters in the matter of a year and she wanted him to know it wasn't how it really was. She knocked on the door and waited, hoping Mac wasn't at the police station trying to bring down Spinelli and Jason.

"Coming" Maxie heard through the door. She then saw the door starting to open and waiting to see her uncle again. Her uncle who was the best father she could ask for. When they finally came face to face, Maxie couldn't think of a word to say. Mac was the same. There he stood looking at the daughter he thought he had lost. He knew this couldn't be true. It just couldn't be.

"Hi daddy" Maxie finally managed to get out. They stood there for a few minutes and before Mac could even think of what to say; he just pulled Maxie into a hug. He wanted to make sure she was real and this was real. Mac then pulled back and looked at her.

"But how?" Mac finally managed to get out.

"It's a long story" Maxie told him as she walked into the house. It felt so good to be back in the house she grew up in.

"Well I have you have time" Mac said. He wanted to know everything, he needed to know everything. They both started to walk into the living room.

"Well it all started last year, after the Russians attacked me" Maxie said. They both then sat down on the couch. "After I snuck out of the hospital I went to see Jason and Spinelli. They informed me, since I had seen them start the fire at Kelly's, they were looking to shut me up and it didn't help I knew Jason." Maxie started to explain to Mac.

"Why didn't you come to me, Maxie?" Mac questioned her.

"It all happened so fast. Jason then told me the only way to save my life was to leave Port Charles and let everyone think I was dead. Instead of waiting around for it to happen" Maxie told Mac, trying to answer his question. "At first I refused to go. I had you and my job and my life is here. And I didn't want you to lose another daughter, Mac" Maxie told him. She was hoping he might understand why she did what she did.

"So you chose to play dead instead of coming to me?" Mac asked her.

"Yeah" Maxie said she then got up from the couch and walked over to the fire place. She took a deep breath and then turned back to Mac. "But I realized that you were right all along. That if I hadn't been around Spinelli and Jason so much I wouldn't have had to chose. And this choice was the hardest one I had to make." Maxie explained to him. She might have put up how she didn't care about much, but she loved Mac and Robin and hurting them hurt her. "It broke my heart to hear you say goodbye to me."

"You were at the funeral?" Mac asked her. Not understanding how if she was at the funeral, she could just stand by and watch.

"Yeah, but I shouldn't of been. I just needed to see you and Robin one last time before I was stuck in the middle of nowhere till Spinelli gave me the okay" Maxie said. She walked back over to Mac. "Which never happened. I got a call from Spinelli two weeks ago saying I had to stay there forever. And I couldn't do that. So I made the choice to come back"

"You know I am more the grateful you are here" Mac said standing up and moving closer to Maxie. "But what were you thinking?"

"I was thinking Jason and Spinelli could save the day again and everything could go back to normal again" Maxie told him honestly.

"Well I think Jason's going to have a hard time saving the day in jail" Mac told her.

"In Jail?" Maxie said. Her first that was Spinelli must be going crazy, she then remember she promised she'd cut ties with Spinelli and Jason. She wanted her life back and not to be in hiding anymore.

"Yes, Maxie, Jason was arrested not too long ago for the mayhem he caused. Along with the murder of Kate Howard" Mac told her. He knew she was going to take that one hard.

"Kate? Jason killed Kate?"Maxi said not believing it. Jason killed fashion icon Kate Howard. Kate Howard her boss. What was Crimson without Kate?

"Kate was in the wrong place at the wrong time and Jason shot up the place and Kate was killed along with ton Russians." Mac explained to her.

"Wait so then is this mob war over? Or have the Russians taken over?" Maxie asked him. Wondering if that was why Spinelli told her she couldn't come home.

"When Kate was killed, the Russians left." Mac explained to her.

"So this thing has been over with for a while" Maxie said she couldn't believe it. Spinelli used Jason in jail to keep her from coming home. "I'm sorry Mac, but I have to go" Maxie said. She wanted to know what Spinelli wouldn't let her come home.

"But I just got you back?" Mac said. He didn't want Maxie to leave yet.

"I'm staying in Port Charles Mac, you can count on that one, but I have something to do right now" Maxie said to him. She then leaned up and kissed his cheek before headed to the door and then out of the house.


	10. But Why? Then I’m Sorry

Maxie walked off the elevator and stood there for a second. The last time she had been at this Penthouse she had to give everything up. Now she was here to ask Spinelli why he told her she couldn't come home. She hadn't been so hurt in her life then to hear the words from Mac the Mob war was over and Russian where gone weeks ago, when weeks ago Spinelli told her she couldn't come home. Maxie took a deep breath and walked to the door.

"No one is allowed without clearance from Mr. Corinthos" The guard said stopping Maxie from going to the door.

"If you let Mr. Spinelli know Maxie Jones is here to see him I'm sure we can make an exception." Maxie said. She knew If Spinelli knew she was here, that he'd let her in.

"I will let him know." The guard said. He then turned and walked into the penthouse, closing the door so Maxie couldn't sneak her way in.

"Mr. Corinthos a Maxie Jones is here to see Mr. Spinelli" The guard said to Sonny.

"Maxamista" Spinelli said softly when he heard the guard said Maxie's name.

"There is no time for visitors, send her away" Sonny said to the guard. He had Spinelli working on away to get Jason free without having to get Diane to bring it to trail.

"With all due respect Mr. Sir, but the Jackal must take this visitor" Spinelli said to Sonny getting up from the couch.

"Spinelli there is no time. You need work. Jason isn't going to free himself" Sonny told him. Sonny never really liked Spinelli, but they both had Jason in common and didn't want to lose him to a jail cell.

"This is the utmost importance. The Jackal and Stone Cold sent the fair Maxamista away for her own safety" Spinelli started to tell Sonny.

"Stop babbling and get to the point" Sonny commanded.

"The Jackal must up hold Stone colds plan and protect the fair Maxamista" Spinelli told him. He didn't want to see Maxie hurt.

"Fine, I have to be somewhere anyways." Sonny said. He then walked over to the chair and picked up his coat. He then turned to Spinelli. "I come back, she must be gone" Sonny told him. He then put on his coat and left. The guard then let Maxie in closing the door behind him.

"So Sonny now gives you the order?" Maxie asked him as she walked in. Spinelli walked over to give her a hug but she moved back. Spinelli looked at her confused.

"Maxamista?" Spinelli said to her, wondering why she pulled away.

"It's Maxie. No actually it's Mariah thanks to you and Jason" Maxie snapped at him. Hoping he'd see she was mad at him. She never thought she could be mad at him, but he had lied to her and that was one thing she couldn't forgive.

"Maxa…" Spinelli started to say he wasn't really sure what to say.

"Save it Spinelli. I trusted you with my life. And you lied to me." Maxie told him finally. She just had to say it. She had to know why Spinelli lied to her.

"The Jackal would never lie to Maxamista" Spinelli told her. He was hurt she thought that.

"Two weeks ago you told me I couldn't come home, Spinelli. Mac just told me Jason was arrested for Kate's murder right around the same time you called me. Also told me when Kate was killed the Russians left. If the Russians where gone then why couldn't I come home?" Maxie told him. She knew he couldn't lie. A phone call was different, because now they face to face and she cold be able to tell if she was making it up.

"The Murder of the fashionista opened up a whole new war because Mr. Sir and Stone cold. The Jackal couldn't let you come back to that. If the Fashionista could go down, so could Maxamista and the Jackal needed to protect you" Spinelli told her. Hoping she'd see why he did what he did.

"See the difference is Spinelli… I'm not in love with anyone from the mob. I was just your friend." Maxie said to him. Even though she told tell he did it for good reason, because that was who Spinelli was. It didn't change the fact he lied to her.

"Maxamista said was?" Spinelli questioned. Hoping he hard wrong.

"I made a choice and for the first time this choice made me happy. I'm going to lose it all, but at least I got to enjoy the choice without anyone ruining it. You know I thought this would be hard, but it doesn't compare to saying goodbye to my family while they thought I was dead." Maxie told him. Spinelli was still a little unsure to why she told him was. "So when I walk out this door Spinelli, I won't be coming back. My friendship with you almost cost me the people who have loved me forever and I couldn't bear to make them lose me all over again because I chose to stay in your lifestyle." Maxie told him.

"The Jackal understands" Spinelli said. He put his head down and walked back over to his computer the one place he could go and the one thing that couldn't leave him.

"I'm sorry Spinelli, but this is way it has to be." Maxie told him, she could stop her eyes from started to water. She then quickly left and headed to the elevators. As soon as it opened she got on and waited for the doors to close before she let any tears fall from her eyes. It hurt her to choice everything over Spinelli, her best friend, but she knew this was the way it had to be.

Maxie made her way to her room at the Metro Court. When she opened the door she slightly expected Matt to be sitting on the couch waiting for her to come home so he could asked her why she lied about who she was. But when he wasn't there, Maxie was a little shocked. She closed the door and then walked over to the bed and sat down. She let out a few more tears. Maxie heard the door open and she quickly wiped the tears away. And put on a fake smile when she saw Matt walk in the door.

"Is everything okay?" Matt asked as he closed the door. He could just tell something was wrong and her running out of the hospital so fast didn't help.

"Not really" Maxie told him honestly. "I owe you an explanation I know. Heck I've owed you the truth for a long time really"

"What is going on Mariah" Matt asked her as he walked over to her. He sat down next to her and took her hand. She pulled away and got out.

"It's Maxie. Mariah Maximilliana Jones" Maxie told him as she turned to face him. She waited to see what his reaction would be.

"So that doctor was right" Matt said. He slightly felt like a fool.

"Robin, yeah. She's my cousin who's married to your brother" Maxie said to him. He got up from the bed and Maxie could tell he was upset.

"So Noah told him. And he sent you to find me didn't he? He sent you to find me and bring me to Port Charles. And I thought our father was low" Matt asked at her.

"No… No I wasn't sent to find you. Honestly I didn't even know who you were when we met" Maxie said. She had some low things over the years, but this wasn't one of them. At least what he thought wasn't it.

"So then what? Why put on this whole thing?" Matt asked her, wondering what this was all about.

"Because I got messed up with the wrong people and my life was put in danger. To the point my only choice was to have everyone think I was dead. So I was ship out to Nowheres Ville and Mariah was born." Maxie explain to him. Knowing when she got to the part about Port Charles he was going to hate her. "I planed on just getting through the life I was living there till I got the all clear from the people who sent me away."

"So you got the all clear and thought instead of going alone you what? Join me? Why Mari…. Maxie, why me?" Matt asked her. He slightly didn't want to know the answer.

"Because I never got the all clear, but I couldn't stay away from Port Charles any longer. It's been a year" Maxie told him, knowing he'd hate it.

"So you used me? I was just your ticket back wasn't I?" Matt snapped at her. "You are no better than my good for nothing brother and father" Matt said he then started to walk to the door.

"Matt that's not how it is. It's not like that." Maxie said, she hated how she at ruined everything once again. She was just hoping he'd be able to forgive her.

"Then what's it like Maxie?" Matt said to her as he turned and faced her.

"It's true when I first heard you were being too transferred to Port Charles I jumped at the chance to go back. But what I feel for you isn't a lie. Good guys don't come around often in my life. And when they do, I tend to do something stupid and ruin it like this. But I promise you the time I have spent with you isn't a lie. My life I told you, some of it I made up, but a lot of it's true. My sister was killed and so was my cousin BJ and the story about BJ's parents giving me her heart. And I really don't tend to open up about that." Maxie told him. She was trying to get him to see she did care about him even if she did do something's for the wrong reason. "Please you have to believe me"

"Right now, I don't think I can." Matt told her. He then turned back around and headed out of the room slamming the door on his way back.

Maxie stood there; she couldn't help but let the tears fall. She had just lost someone else she knew was good for her. She wasn't sure how she was going to fix this one, like she was about to after Cooper caught her with Logan. All she could think at the moment was she wished she could do the whole year over and just listen to Mac to being with. She would never have to hurt her family; she wouldn't of meet Matt when she did or at all. She would have been safe in her own room, instead of being sent to nowhere Ville.


	11. Pieces

**The broken clock is a comfort, it helps me sleep tonight  
Maybe it can stop tomorrow from stealing all my time  
I am here still waiting though i still have my doubts  
I am damaged at best, like you've already figured out**

Maxie finally finished getting her bags all packed. She figured if Matt had walked out and said he didn't believe her, he most likely didn't want to see her when he got back. She closed the suitcase and then picked it up. She walked over to the door and started to open the door. She stopped and took one last look at the room.

"_I don't know how I can ever thank you for bringing me with you" Maxie said as she got up and walked over to Matt._

"_Well you can come with me to the hospital" Matt said to her. He then wrapped his arms around her. "I have a feeling my brother will be there and it's going to hard not to say anything to him."_

"_Your wish my command" Maxie said with a smile and then kissed him. _

"_Let's go, before I refuse to let you leave the room" Matt teased with a grin on his face. _

"_You won't have to refuse, I'd stay on my own" Maxie told him. She then moved away from him and too the door. Matt then followed and then headed down stairs and to the hospital._

Maxie took a deep breath. She put the suit case down and walked over to the desk. She put the room key on the desk and then walked back over to the door. She picked up the suit case and walked out.

**I'm falling apart, I'm barely breathing  
With a broken heart that's still beating  
In the pain, there is healing  
In your name I find meaning  
So I'm holdin' on, I'm holdin' on, I'm holdin' on  
I'm barely holdin' on to you**

Matt got into his car and just started driving. He didn't know where he was going, or what he was going to do, all he knew whas he had to just get away. He had thought he really found something with Mariah… Maxie, but he couldn't take the lying. She had told him some truth or so she said, but he wasn't sure. He wasn't sure what to believe anymore.

"_Were they your sisters?" Matt asked letting his presence be known. He walked more into the chapel and Maxie quickly wiped away the tears. "Because I remember you said you had a sister"_

"_Sort of." Maxie answered him. Matt then sat down next to her. "Georgie was my sister"_

"_The rational one" Matt said repeating her words._

"_Yeah. And BJ was my cousin." Maxie told him. She then got up. "She was my best friend when we were little. But I ended up getting sick. So sick I need a heart transplant. One day my cousin was off to school and a drunk driver hit the school van. And her parents ended up giving me her heart." Maxie said with her back turned to Matt and then turned and faced him. "I'm a walking medical miracle." _

"_That would explain why you hate hospitals so much" Matt told her. Maxie looked at him._

"_If I hated them, why would I be trying to become a nurse?" Maxie asked him._

"_You can drop that story, I know it's not true. And I don't hate you for it. I just want the truth" Matt said to her._

"_I can't Matt. I want to, but if I tell you, I could risk everything" Maxie told him. Matt then got up and walked closer to her._

"_Are you in trouble? Because if you are there are people who can help" Matt told her. _

"_You are a great guy and I don't deserve someone like you. Not after everything I've done. But fate has lead me to you. Call me crazy, but I'm following fate for the first time. I want to try. I want to see if we can work. It's only been what like two days, but I ran into you for a reason. And I want to find out what that reason was" Maxie said to him. _

Matt then did a U turn, not sure where he was really, but he knew he had to get back to the Metro Court. He wasn't sure what was going to happen, but he knew he couldn't be out here. He couldn't be driving.

**The broken locks were a warning you got inside my head  
I tried my best to be guarded, I'm an open book instead  
I still see your reflection inside of my eyes  
That are looking for a purpose, they're still looking for life**

Maxie got off the elevator and walked over to the first empty couch she could find. She placed her stuff down on it before sitting down herself. She then pulled out her phone. She looked down at it. It was the one thing that ruined everything. If she hadn't of gotten that phone call, she would have been still at the dinner. She wouldn't have gotten into that fight the first night. And maybe they could have been happy when he said he was moving to Port Charles and asked her to go, instead of her warming her way into him taking her.

"_Excuse me. I have to take this" Maxie said hoping it was Spinelli telling her this nightmare was over. She got up and headed out of the building to talk to Spinelli._

"_Please tell me you have good news?" Maxie said after she answered the phone. _

"_Fair Maxamista, I'm calling because I must inform you, that your stay must be permit. " Spinelli said. _

"_Spinelli you and Jason told me that when it was all over I could come home. My life is in Port Charles, I can't just forget it" Maxie told him. _

"_The evil doers have taken over much worse than first thought. If Fair Maxamista was to come home she would be in more danger then before" Spinelli started to explain to her._

"_So you're telling me that Jason can't stop the Russians. And I have to stay here?" Maxie said. She_

"_Stone Cold and the Jackel are doing what we can. But it seems the Jackel fails every time. But the Jackel promise he'll call again with good news" Spinelli said to her. "But the Jackel must go no one must know we had this talk" He said before hanging up._

"_Spinelli. Spinelli" Maxie yelled into the phone, but it was too late she had already last him. She then put her phone back in her purse and headed back into the restaurant. She walked over to the table to see Matt sitting there. "I'm really sorry Matt, But I have to go" Maxie said before walking about again._

Maxie let out a sigh and then started to dial her father's number. She knew he'd be more than happy to get her. Maxie knew she'd be more than happy to go home and be in her own bed. And maybe things could go somewhat back to normal.

**I'm falling apart, I'm barely breathing  
with a broken heart that's still beating  
In the pain (in the pain), is there healing  
In your name (in your name) I find meaning  
So I'm holdin' on (I'm still holdin'), I'm holdin' on (I'm still holdin'), I'm holdin' on (I'm still holdin')  
I'm barely holdin' on to you**

Matt continued to drive, trying to get back to the Metro Court as fast as he could. He didn't know how long he had been driving really. He just knew at first he had to get away. He had to think about everything. Knew he if he had stayed in that room then it would have been this big fight and that was last thing he wanted. Even though it was a big fight, he knew it be far worse than that.

"_So you used me? I was just your ticket back wasn't I?" Matt snapped at her. "You are no better than my good for nothing brother and father" Matt said he then started to walk to the door._

"_Matt that's not how it is. It's not like that." Maxie said. _

"_Then what's it like Maxie?" Matt said to her as he turned and faced her. _

Matt couldn't get the words out of his head. He wasn't sure if he was feeling guilty or he was trying to tell himself to run and run as fast as he could. Yet somehow he was running back to the Metro Court.

**I'm hangin' on another day  
Just to see what you throw my way  
And I'm hanging on to the words you say  
You said that I will be OK**

Maxie walked into the house with Mac and her suitcase not far behind her. Mac closed the door and then placed her suitcase next to the closet next to the door before joining Maxie in the living room. He could tell by the fact Maxie was quiet the whole way home something was wrong. He pulled her into a hug. He knew it couldn't really cure a broken heart, but it was a comfort.

**The broken lights on the freeway left me here alone  
I may have lost my way now, haven't forgotten my way home**

Matt ran up the stairs hoping to catch her before she left. He got to the room and fumbled with the key before getting it in the slot and opening the door. He walked in the room and started looking around. He noticed the card key on the desk and knew she was gone. He then pushed everything off the desk before slamming his fist on the desk. He knew deep down he shouldn't be feeling like he messed up, but he couldn't help it. Maxie was the first girl to get him to care about her more than just date, one night and then never see her again. And even though she had lied to him and this was hard, he didn't want to seem as if he was giving up.

**I'm falling apart, I'm barely breathing  
with a broken heart that's still beating  
In the pain(In the pain) there is healing  
In your name I find meaning  
So I'm holdin' on (I'm still holdin'), I'm holdin' on (I'm still holdin'), I'm holdin' on (I'm still holdin'),  
I'm barely holdin' on to you**

Maxie placed her suit case on her bed and started to unpack everything. She knew she couldn't live out of the suit case in her own home forever. She just was going to have to live with she messed everything up once again. Maxie finally got down to the last pair of jeans. She picked them up and a picture fell out of the pocket. Maxie put the jeans down and then pick up the picture. She moved and sat down on the bed looking at the picture. She could help but smile at the picture of the two of them.

"_I want you to have this" Matt said to Maxie and handed her a picture. Maxie looked down at the pictures. And there was the two of them acting crazy. _

"_Why? I have you it's better than any picture" Maxie told him with a smile._

"_I want you to keep it. To remember that day, the day were I just went out and had some fun" Matt said with a laugh._

"_I guess then I should drag you to a carnival and a photo booth more often" Maxie said with a laugh._

"_You are missing the point. I want you to have it so whenever you're feeling sad, just looked at it and remember that day. The day filled with rides and tons of candy and just fun. And remember how much fun that we had together. Because that was one of the best days of my life and I'm glad it was with you" Matt told her, he then pulled her into a kiss._

Matt pulled the picture of him and Maxie from the carnival photo booth out of his pocket. Everything had been so much simpler then. It had been one of the last things they did together before heading to Port Charles and they were happy, everything was perfect. Now they were here.

**I'm holdin' on (I'm still holdin'), I'm holdin' on (I'm still holdin'), I'm holdin' on (I'm still holdin'),  
I'm barely holdin' on to you**

---------------------------------------

Bold- Son (Broken Lifehouse)

Italics - Flashbacks


	12. I Ain’t Missing You At All

Maxie walked into the Elevator and hit for the 4th floor. It had been a week and everything seemed to go back to way it was. She finally got to see Robin and tell her everything that happened. Maxie knew Robin wasn't happy Maxie lied, but was glad she was alive and was home. Maxie knew it was going to take some time for everyone to get used to Maxie being back and lying again. She wasn't sure what she was going to do for a job now that Crimson was gone and so was Kate. He figured she could go back to working at that store at the Metro Court or she could just start waitressing or something.

The door opened and interrupted Maxie's thoughts. A young couple walked on to the elevator and as soon as the door closed they couldn't keep their hands off each other. Maxie couldn't help but think about Matt and her when they first came to the Hospital.

"_Would you stop it" Maxie lightly snapped at him as he was wrapping his arms around her waist. _

"_It's harmless" Matt said as the door open. He then took her hand and they moved their way to the nurse's desk._

"_Yeah and then the elevators stops. I know how you boys think" Maxie said with a laugh. _

"_Us boys? So I'm a boy now?" Matt teased her. She then lightly hit him. They made their way up to the nurse's desk. Both laughing. _

The ding of the elevator interrupted her happy thoughts. She shook it off and then walked off the elevator and over to the nurses desk. There she saw Robin hard at work.

"Robin just the person I wanted to see" Maxie said with a smile. Robin looked up at and gave her a should I be worried look.

"So what trouble did you get into now?" Robin questioned her.

"Glad to know you have faith in your Cousin" Maxie said shaking her head.

"I'm sorry." Robin said feeling back she even said it to begin with.

"I forgive you. Can we talk?" Maxie asked her.

"You have been here for a week and you are already telling me what to do?" Robin and Maxie heard Patrick say very loudly. They looked and saw Matt and Patrick rounding the corner.

"That is because you think your god gift to medicine." Matt snapped at him as the continued to walk to the nurse's desk.

"You don't know anything about me and you don't know what the hell you are talking about" Patrick snapped back.

"Oh no" Maxie said softly. She knew this couldn't end well. She slightly believed that Matt's fighting with Patrick was her fault.

"Oh really? Your father is Noah Drake. Your Mother is Mattie Drake. You followed in your father footsteps. To what prove you where better than your father? Only to hop in bed with any nurse you can find. On the bright side at least you weren't married first" Matt snapped at Patrick. Matt had been following up on Patrick and Noah, because even though he didn't like them he still wanted to know what they were up to.

"So what you've been stalking me… well good job you know about my family and facts that aren't true. Maybe you should stay away from the grape vine and come back down to reality" Patrick told him because walking behind the nurse's desk not noticing Robin or Maxie.

"Maybe you should come back to reality because at least I didn't have a drunk as a father. You know they say apples don't fall far from the tree. I have a six pack in my car how about we get you started on following in the Jack asses footsteps" Matt said to Patrick. Patrick was so tempted to just punch him, but he knew he couldn't ruin his hand just to give the jerk what he deserved.

"Robin you have to stop them." Maxie said. She knew this was going to end so badly and didn't want to see that happen. "Trust me when I say that if you don't things will get worse" Robin turned and looked at Maxie before looking back at Patrick and Matt.

"I don't know what your damage is… but lay off my father" Patrick told him. He had come a long way with his dad and now some ass was just trying to paint him in a bad light and Patrick wasn't going to let that happen.

"I'm sorry your right. Noah Drake is a Saint. Yeah that's why he abound one kid for the other. I keep forgetting that" Matt said to him. Robin then walked over to them and got between them.

"Okay I think it's time for the two of you to go to different corners." Robin said trying to break them up. Matt and Patrick both looked at Robin. Matt then looked over and saw Maxie standing there. He could just tell Maxie told Robin Patrick was his brother. Matt then looked away and back at Robin and Patrick.

"No… I want to know what you where saying" Patrick said.

"Ask your wife" Matt said he then threw the cart on the desk and walked over to the elevator and hit the button. As soon as it opened he got out and left.

"What just happened?" Patrick asked Robin. Robin turned and looked at Maxie. Patrick looked over at Maxie too.

"Don't look at me" Maxie said to them. She knew she couldn't tell them the truth.

"Well you have to know something. Maxie you told me to break it up" Robin said to her.

"Yeah because we broke up. I figured he was taking all his anger on me out on Patrick and I didn't want to see that. I already cause enough heartbreak; I didn't want to see Patrick pay for my mistake." Maxie told them. She just hoped they believe it.

"You know what how about we drop this and just go back to work" Robin said to Patrick, but Patrick just grabbed a chart and headed off without a word. Robin looked back at Maxie, but she was already heading for the elevator. Robin just let out a sigh and went back to what she was doing.

Maxie got to the Metro Court. She parked her car and headed inside the hotel. Maxie saw Matt walked into the elevators and she was glad he was alone. She walked over to the elevator and catching it before the door close she walked in. Matt just ignored her, but as soon as the elevator started going Maxie hit the emergency stop button.

"What did you do that for?" Matt snapped at her.

"Because I knew it was the only way I could get you to listen to me without you running away" Maxie said, she needed for him to listen to her and she didn't want him to say he couldn't and walk away. "I know what you are thinking and I didn't tell Robin. She doesn't know the truth."

"I should of known that one after all you're all the master of keeping secrets" Matt snapped at her again. He just wanted to go back up to his room and forget everything. "You know I thought Port Charles was going to be bad because of Patrick, but now I'm stuck here with you and it's not making Port Charles look any better than before in fact it makes it look worse and the last place better."

"Damn it Matt, I…. You know what I don't care anymore" Maxie said she then pushed the button again and the elevators started. "If you want to leave then go right ahead I won't stop you. In fact unless it's around town this will be the last time you see me." Maxie told him. As soon as the elevator doors open at talked out. Maxie hit the button to go back down to the lobby. She pulled out the picture of her and Matt and looked at it.

_Maxie grabbed Matts hand and grabbed him into the photo booth. She put the money in and got matt to sit down. _

"_Live a little" Maxie told him. She then did a crazy face and Matt just rolled his eyes. After the one Matt started to lighten up and before they knew it they had spent money on three sets of phones just having fun with each other._

---------------------------------------

"_I want you to have this" Matt said to Maxie and handed her a picture. Maxie looked down at the pictures. And there was the two of them acting crazy. _

"_Why? I have you it's better than any picture" Maxie told him with a smile._

"_I want you to keep it. To remember that day, the day were I just went out and had some fun" Matt said with a laugh._

"_I guess then I should drag you to a carnival and a photo booth more often" Maxie said with a laugh._

"_You are missing the point. I want you to have it so whenever you're feeling sad, just looked at it and remember that day. The day filled with rides and tons of candy and just fun. And remember how much fun that we had together. Because that was one of the best days of my life and I'm glad it was with you" Matt told her, he then pulled her into a kiss._

Maxie then put the picture back in her back pocket and as soon as the door opened walked off the elevator and to her car to get home.

**Three Hours Later**

Matt walked out of the bathroom with the loud ringing of his cell phone blaring away. Matt walked over to the desk that he put her cell phone one. He picture up flipped it open and brought it to his ear.

"Matt Hunter" Matt said into the phone.

"Matt its Robin Scorpio from General Hospital" Matt heard Robin's voice say through the phone.

"Yeah Patrick's wife, Look if he told you to call me, don't bother I'm not in the mood" Matt said to her. He was all set to hang up, but for some reason he decided to wait for her response.

"I'm not calling because of Patrick. I'm calling being of Maxie." Robin said to him. Matt could tell by the sound of her voice something wasn't good.

"What happened to Maxie?" Matt asked her. He knew he was mad at her, but it didn't mean he stopped caring about her. Just the thought of something happening worried him.

"There's been an accident" Robin said to him.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Italics - Flashabcks


	13. My Worst Fear

Matt rushed off the elevator and over to the nurses desk. That is where he saw Patrick and Robin talking. He didn't really want to deal with his brother; he just wanted to know what Room Maxie was in.

"Where is she? Where's Maxie?" Matt asks not caring if he interrupted anything. Robin turned around and walked over to Matt.

"She's in room 220" Robin told Matt. Matt then was just about to leave. "Matt wait" Robin said and Matt turned to her.

"If you have something to tell me, do it quick" Matt said. He just wanted to make sure Maxie was okay.

"I really don't know how to say this" Robin told him. She barely knew him, but could tell by the way he hung up on her and rushed over here he cared deeply about Maxie. "Go I'll find you later" Robin told him. She then watched Matt walk away before turning back to Patrick.

"You know she's going to be fine" Patrick said to Robin.

"I hope so." Robin told him.

"So why didn't you tell him?" Patrick asked her. He knew Robin and knew there was a reason to why she didn't tell Matt what was going on.

"Because he doesn't need to know." Robin told him. "It's almost ironic. The thing that killed BJ and ended saving Maxie, could be the reason we could lose Maxie" Robin said as a few tears feel from her eyes. Patrick then pulled her into a hug.

"Maxie's a fighter you know that. She'll make it through this" Patrick told her trying to comfort her.

Matt got to the room and stopped when he reached the door. He looked in and saw someone sitting by Maxie's side and saw Maxie lying there so still. Matt walked in a little more turning not to make a sound, but the guy sitting by Maxie bed side turned and looked at Matt.

"Sorry I didn't mean to interrupt" Matt told him. He then started to leave.

"You must be Matt" the guy said to Matt. Matt then stopped and turned to the guy.

"Yeah, Matt Hunter" Matt said to him, wondering how he knew that when they hadn't met.

"I'm Maxie's father, Mac Scropio" Mac said to Matt. He then reached out a hand. Matt took it and then shook before letting go.

"It's nice to meet you." Matt said not sure what say really since the last time he talked to Maxie they were on horrible turns.

"You're the doctor right?" Mac asked him.

"Yes." Matt answered, not sure if this was going to turn into my daughter is too good for you, so stay away.

"And you're the one who broke her heart?" Mac asked him. Matt then knew He knew that Maxie and him weren't on good terms.

"Yes I am sir." Matt answered him honestly and Mat did regret that he hurt Maxie, but the fact that she lied to him built up anger he couldn't get rid of.

"So then Matt Hunter, if you broke my daughter's heart, why are you here?" Mac asked him.

"Because I still care about her sir." Matt answered him. "I know I played this whole thing wrong, but I never stopped caring about her. And I know I was a jerk, but when I heard about the accident and I didn't hesitate. I came right over because I knew knowing if she was okay or not was more important than being angry about something stupid." Mat said trying to explain it the best her could.

"At least you won't get her killed" Mac said to him. He then got up from the chair. "I have to check in with my station and then getting some coffee, would you like some?" Mac asked him.

"No I'm good" Matt told him.

"Okay." Mac said to him. He then walked out of the room. Matt walked over to the chair Mac was sitting in and sat down He took Maxie hand in his.

"I don't know what you were thinking. Giving up without a fight. Maybe were we used to be gave you more reason to fight. You seemed to really want to say sorry after that dinner disaster. And now you're just giving up and saying we aren't worth it? So we got into a little fight… since when does that stop anyone?" Matt started to say to Maxie. "You know what; I'll tell you the truth, the same truth I just told your father. Yes I am mad you lied to me, but I never stop caring Maxie. The last week we spent together before we headed off to Part Charles was truly the best week of my life and that's because it was with you. "

---------

"_**Would you suck it up already, it's just one ride" Maxie said to Matt dragging him to the line. **_

"_**Okay I know I'm a really talented surgeon, but doesn't mean I'm not human and that it a freakin high ride" Matt told her trying to back out. **_

"_**I won the bet last night. You promised we could do what I wanted and this is what I want to do. Once you get on and it starts going it's going to be fine" Maxie told him. She could if funny he was sacred to on the fairest wheel. **_

"_**I say we play 5 out of 7. Because the 3 out of 5 I let you win" Matt told her. Maxie continued to drag him through the line. **_

"_**Too late you're going on. Now suck it up." Maxie said with a laugh. She then handed the women their tickets and they go on the ride. **_

----------

"So Maxie I guess what I'm trying to say is that I want to ask for your forgiveness. I want to tell you I'm sorry for being and ass for being a jerk. Or ignoring that you were just doing what you were told and that you couldn't tell me the truth" Matt told her. He took a deep breath. "You know I realized it that night. That night I walked out. I even raced back to the hotel room to catch you before you left. Only I couldn't do it. So I let my anger control and I didn't give you the benefit of the doubt. But when your cousin called telling me you were in an accident I knew nothing matter and I had to see you. I have to know that you were going to be okay"

-------------

"_**Okay you are the biggest wimp in the word" Maxie said as they got off the ride.**_

"_**I am human and I have fears. It's allowed" Matt said to Maxie. She then started to laugh.**_

"_**I had no idea" Maxie said. They then started walked around the carnival. Maxie then spotted a dance floor. "Dance with me" Maxie said to him. She then took his hand and dragged me over. **_

"_**Oh no, Matt Hunter doesn't dance" Matt said to her. **_

"_**Then follow my lead." Maxie said. They got to the dance floor. Maxie put Matt's right hand on her hip and put her right hand on his shoulder. She then took his left hand in her. As soon as the music started, Maxie started to dance at the slow but easy to follow pace. "Just relax and follow the music" **_

"_**That is easier said" Matt told her. Matt then surprised Maxie by spinning her around. **_

"_**I thought you said you don't dance?" Maxie said to him. **_

"_**I said I don't, doesn't mean I can't" Matt told her with a smile. Maxie couldn't believe someone who cared so much about being the best at what he did was also good on the dance floor. **_

"_**You played me" Maxie told him as the continued to dance. **_

"_**That is one way to say it" Matt told her. He then spun her again. "Another way to say is you assumed I couldn't dance" **_

"_**You're cruel" Maxie said to him. The smile on her face started to fade away.**_

"_**Maxie is everything okay?" Matt asked as the stopped dancing. **_

"_**I don't feel so…" Maxie started to say before she collapsed to the floor, matt catching her before she hit the ground.**_

"_**Maxie... Maxie" Matt yelled trying to get her to wake up. **_

---------------

"Maxie... Maxie" Matt yelled as the monitors started to go off. Matt then picked up the call button and pushed it over and over again. "Damn it Maxie you aren't going to die on me" Matt told her. He then started to do what he knew best. He started CPR as the other doctors and nurses came in. Before he knew it he was pushed out into the hall as Mac came running to the room, with Robin and Patrick not far behind. Only Patrick ran into the room and Robin stayed outside.

"What happened" Mac asked Matt.

"I don't know. Everything was fine and then it wasn't" Matt told Mac. He himself couldn't figure it out. He was a doctor and yet as soon as he was pushed out of the room it was life he knew nothing. Like he lost everything he was trained on.

"Its okay, Patrick will save her. I have faith he will" Robin told Mac and Matt. But Matt didn't want to hear it.

"Only person Patrick wants to save is his own career. He doesn't give a damn about saving Maxie" Matt snapped at Robin. "I swear if she dies, this is all on him." Matt said before taking off.

"What….?" Mac started to say as he looked at Robin. Robin then looked at him.

"I don't know, but I'm going to find out" Robin said before walked away to find Matt.


	14. 1,000 Words Are Not Enough

Robin followed matt to the nurse's desk. He stood there trying to just let some of his anger go. He knew if he stay around the room, he'd let it go on the one person who really did nothing wrong. Robin walked up to him.

"I don't know what your deal is with my husband, but Maxie someone we all care about is fighting for her life. So you can either put this hate aside or not bother coming to this hospital" Robin snapped at him. She at first was going to be rational, but at a time like this she just rather knock some sense into him.

"She's fighting for her life because I gave up." Matt said to Robin he then turned and faced her. "She locked us in the Metro Court elevator and demanded I listen to her. And I told her I didn't want to be in Port Charles. That being her with her was a curse" Matt explained to Robin. Robin was shocked to hear this. "But I was angry that she lied to me. Angry I as stuck in a town I didn't want to be in. Stuck in a town I knew my father would show up in. And I just let it out on her. And I made it seem like I didn't care, that I gave up on us. But the truth was I wanted to just tell her I forgave her a while ago. That I knew that she did what she had to do because of what was going on. But I couldn't allow myself to do it. If I had then Maxie would be with me right now. She wouldn't be fighting for her life." Matt said, trying hard not to get emotional, but just the thought of this all being his fault made him emotional.

"Hey Maxie lying in that bed isn't your fault, Matt. Maxie was in the wrong place at the wrong time. The guy who was behind the other wheel is to blame. Because he chose to get drunk and then drive home. Okay Matt this isn't your fault. You weren't the one driving. It could have happened to anyone, it just happened to be Maxie there" Robin said to him. Hoping maybe he'll listen to reason.

"That was the same thing that killed her cousin" Matt said, Robin looked up. She was kind of surprised that Matt knew about BJ.

"You know about BJ?" Robin asked him.

"Yeah. I found her in the chapel of the last hospital I worked at. She was talking to her Sister Georgie and her Cousin BJ. Told me Georgie was also the rational one and the story of how when she was little she got sick and her Cousin BJ saved her life." Matt said to her.

"Yeah and now the thing that killed BJ could be the thing that kills Maxie." Robin said. She was so scared that her cousin could die. She had lost her once already, she didn't know if she could handle losing her a second time.

"I wish I could stand here and tell you she'll be fine, but after I just told you some personal information and almost got emotional I don't think I can just up and lie to you now" Matt told him. "But I can offer a hug" Matt said hoping maybe it be some comfort.

"Thanks but…. You know here you are being nice to me, but you are such a jerk to my husband. It makes me wonder how you can switch from nice to a jackass so fast" Robin said. The last person she really knew like that was Patrick. When the first meet he had his moments and then he was a real jerk.

"What I have going on with Patrick, is between Patrick and I. I am sorry I dragged you into it" Matt told her. And he was sorry. He knew he didn't like Patrick because of everything he read and knew about him… and didn't like their father either. He just rather hate Patrick at a distance then get in his face about it.

"Robin, there you are" Patrick said walking over to Matt and Robin.

"How's Maxie?" Robin asked Patrick.

"She's stable, but it's still touch and go" Patrick said to her. He then pulled her into her arms. He knew this was hard on her and didn't want her to be alone.

"I'll just leave you two alone" Matt said, he then started too walked away.

"Matt wait" Robin said pulling away from Patrick. Matt stopped and turned around. "Do you think maybe you can put whatever feelings you have aside and the two of you can agree not to get into a fight?" Robin asked.

"Not as long as Noah Drake breathes air" Matt said and then walked away before either of them could say anything.

"I know you tried, but He just doesn't like me and I'm not even going to try" Patrick told Robin. Robin just didn't understand it, but she wanted to.

"What would your father have anything to do with him hating you?" Robin asked Patrick.

"I don't know. Look Maxie needs you now. I don't need you to play peace keeper. So focus on Maxie okay" Patrick said to her.

Matt walked back to Maxie room, stopping at the door when he saw her father sitting by her side again. He wasn't sure he really should be there, but he didn't want to leave.

"You can come in" Mac said not turning around.

"I didn't want to interrupt your time, I can come back later" Matt told him. He wanted to stay but he felt weird being with her father after everything that happens. Matt figured if her father knew about the last the last words he and Maxie had, he would be banned from the room completely.

"I believe you care about her. And right now Maxie needs all the love and support she can get." Mac said to him. He wanted Maxie to be okay and didn't care if the doctors said one visitor. He believed the more people that loved Maxie in the room the more likely Maxie would feel it and want to wake up.

"I do care about her Sir. And I want a chance to tell her that I'm sorry and I care about her" Matt told Mac honestly.

"Then stay, because you will get that chance" Mac said to him. Matt then walked over to the empty chair and sat down. "So tell me about yourself, Matt right?" Mac asked him.

"Yeah" Matt said. He wasn't really what to say. He felt like his was meeting the family or in his eyes being feed to the lions before he even got a chance to make things right with Maxie. He just didn't want her family to like him and she hated him. "I come from a small town, raised by my mom. Don't know my father and don't care to… Are you looking for something?" Matt said to him.

"I just want to make sure you are who your say you are and you won't get my daughter killed" Mac said to him.

"If I was trying to kill your daughter, I wouldn't have brought her back to Port Charles. If I was in danger and she could be killed I wouldn't let her leave my sight" Matt resounded to Mac. "I save lives I don't take them. I work here at General Hospital to save lives and make sure people get a second chance with someone they love."

"You almost seem too good to be true" Mac said to him. Here stood someone that he could approve of to be with Maxie and yet Maxie's already found him.

"I assure you I do have flaws sir. But I'm willing to try and work things out because Maxie truly an amazing girl and I know I blew it with her. And if she is willing I want to try things again." Matt told him.

"Well I hope she will. Because you seem like you really care about her and have her best interests at heart" Mac said to him. Before either could get another word in they heard a noise. They looked over and saw Maxie was started to walk up. "Maxie honey its okay" Mac said to her. She slowly brought her hands up to her head.

"What…. What happen?" Maxie said softly and bit groggy.

"You were in a car accident, but everything's going to be fine" Mac told her trying to re assure her. He then turned to Matt. "Can you get Robin and Patrick and let her know Maxie's a wake"

"Yeah sure" Matt said. He then got up and walked out the door. He only had to walk half way before he ran into Patrick and Robin on their way back to Maxie's room. "Maxie just woke up" Matt told them. Robin didn't say a word; she just left Patrick side and ran to the room. Matt started to turn back but Patrick grabbed his arm and stopped him.

"We are going to get a few things straight" Patrick said to him. Matt pulled his arm away from him.

"I have nothing to say to you." Matt told him.

"You do if it's about my father" Patrick said. He wanted to know what Matt's deal with his father was.

"It's not your father I have a problem with… it's the guy who claims to be mine" Matt told him.

"What the hell does that mean?" Patrick asked him. He just couldn't for the life of him figure out what Matt was all about.

"I don't know why don't ask Noah. He obviously only cared enough about one son" Matt snapped at him. Patrick looked at him, not fully understanding what he had just said. He was an only child. His father wouldn't hurt his mother like that. He just couldn't wrap his head around it.

Robin walked into the room and over to the other side of Maxie's bed. She was so happy to hear that Maxie was wake. She just knew Maxie wasn't out of the woods yet, but as soon as Patrick gave them the good knew, she knew she'd be a little more at ease.

"Where's Georgie?" Maxie asked. She saw Mac and Robin and figured that Georgie would be stalking the room till they were updated. Only till Maxie kicked her out would Georgie leave. Robin and Mac looked at each other unsure of what to say.


	15. If No One Will Listen

"What are we supposed to do Uncle Mac?" Robin said basically yelling at her uncle. They stood at the nurse's desk. The two of them didn't know what to do after Maxie had asked where Georgie was. They both didn't want Maxie to have t go through losing her sister again.

"We are going to have to tell her the truth" Mac said to her. Matt stood off in the distance. If Maxie had thought her sister was alive then he knew that meant Maxie didn't even know who he was.

"How do we tell her Georgie is dead? It was hard on all of us the first, it's going to kill Maxie this time." Robin said then they saw Patrick walking over to them. "Please tell me you have good news Patrick"

"I couldn't find anything" Patrick told them. Robin and Mac both let out a sigh of relief. "But the trauma of the car crash had set Maxie back a bit, but all test indicate this is temporary and she will gain her memory back"

"Thank you." Robin said she then pulled Patrick into a hug. While Mac, Robin and Patrick where busy Mat sneak away and headed back to Maxie room. Once he got there he knocked on the door and slowly started to walk in.

"You were in here with my family earlier" Maxie said trying to figure out who he was.

"Yeah, I'm a doctor here, I was just checking in before I left for the night" Matt said lying hope she'd believe it.

"You don't look like a doctor. Are you sure you one? And not just here to ask for help from someone who can't really say no?" Maxie said to him. She then remembered when she was in the hospital and Jesse snuck into her room. She knew she'd never forget him.

"No I am a doctor… sorry to disappoint you" Matt said with a little smile and laugh.

"It's okay I don't think you'd do well on the run anyways" Maxie said with a laugh.

"I'm not even going to ask" Matt said he then walked over and sat next to her bed.

"So Mr. Doctor, you know my name, I'm assume, But I don't know yours. So are you going to keep the mystery going? Or tell me" Maxie asked him.

"Well that depends, will you use it against me?" Matt said, he couldn't help but wonder if he told her if she'd remember and tell him to leave.

"It's that bad?" Maxie said with a laugh. "I'm sure it can't be that bad. My sister has a friend with the name Spinelli. And he calls himself the Jackel. So I'm sure you're safe" Maxie said with another laugh.

"The Jackel really?" Matt asked her not believing it.

"Yes The Jackel, the assassin of cyper space. Can you say weirdo? I just try to get along with him for my sister." Maxie told him, she couldn't help but continued to laugh.

"I don't have anything as creative. The names Matt Hunter" Matt said he then reached out his hand. Maxie took it and shook it.

"_I want you to keep it. To remember that day, the day where I just went out and had some fun" _Matt's voice rang in Maxie's head.

"Everything okay?" Matt asked her after she pulled her hand away. Matt looked at her and it seemed as if she saw a ghost.

"I don't know" Maxie said to him. She couldn't figure out what just happened. She could hear his voice in her head, but she was just meeting him. "Feel free to call me crazy but have…. have we met before?"

"Actually we have" Matt told her. He didn't want to lie to her.

"We have? And I don't remember you" Maxie asked him, she was starting to get a little panicky.

"It's a tad bit complicated" Matt said trying to explain it best he could

"Either I meet you and forgotten you or you are just lying to me" Maxie said always hated feeling weak. And now was one of those times she never liked.

"Just calm down. If you over do yourself it won't be good" Matt told her. He then started to get up but Maxie stopped him.

"How much of my life have I forgotten?" Maxie asked him. Matt then stat back down.

"I don't know, I've only known you for 6 months" Matt told her.

"My family… where is my family" Maxie asked him.

"They are out talking with my… your doctor" Matt said checking himself before he said my brother.

"Nothing really wrong?" Maxie asked him. "Well if nothing was wrong then I'd remember my life wouldn't I?" Maxie said cutting him off before he could answer her first question.

"You were in a pretty bad car accident." Matt told her. "But the good news is its temporary, so you should be getting all memories back"

"Well it's not soon enough" Maxie said a little coldly. "Maybe you can answer me. Do you know where my sister is? I told you I had a sister right?"

"You did and told me she was also the rational one. " Matt said to her. He just wasn't sure if he should be the one telling her about her sister.

"_Were they your sisters?" Matt asked letting his presence be known. He walked more into the chapel and Maxie quickly wiped away the tears. "Because I remember you said you had a sister"_

"_Sort of." Maxie answered him. Matt then sat down next to her. "Georgie was my sister"_

"_The rational one" Matt said repeating her words._

The Image flashed in Maxie head like a film getting ready to start playing. All she could think was how she had said Georgie was her sister and she knew she's only say that if Georgie was dead.

"Oh my…." Maxie said and then started to get a little emotional. "My sisters dead" Maxie said she didn't want to believe it. Her sister was the good one, the one who did everything by the books. "My Sister's dead"

"Hey it's okay" Matt said he then pulled her into a hug. He didn't want to see her upset and knew that the only way to make her feel better was comfort. Even if he could offer words or anything else, he knew I hug would be the best thing right now.


	16. She Was the One

Matt paced around his hotel room. It had only been a week, but Maxie was out of the hospital and back home. He kept walking to the door and then walking away. He wanted to go and see her, but he wasn't sure if she'd be ready to see him. He kept thinking about that day. After her family came in Matt left without a word and never stopped by again. Now he was here and she mostly likely didn't want to see him.

"Just stuck it up Hunter" Matt said to himself. He then walked over to the door and opened it. There stood Maxie. "Maxie"

"I hadn't seen you since you left that day and I wanted to" Maxie told him. She didn't know how she really got to the room, but she wanted to see him. "I know it's not really weird. I might have just remembered it, but it was in my head and I had to know what this room meant and now I know"

"Would you like to come in?" Matt asked her. He then moved over and Maxie walked in. Once Maxie was in Matt moved out of the way.

"So I really don't have anything to say." Maxie said. This was so hard on her, not being able to remember bit and pieces of her life from the last two years. "My dad and Cousin have been filling in some of the blanks."

"That's good" Matt said. He knew if she knew about her life the more likely she'd start to remember it all.

"I wish it was, but I can't remember it." Maxie said and she turned her back to him. She didn't want him to see the tears that were forming. "I found out my sister was the only one that was killed." Maxie said to him she then turned and looked at him. "My boyfriend Coop. He was a cop and the best thing in my life and I forgot." Maxie said as a few tears rolled down her cheeks. Maxie didn't care at this point, two of the people she loved and cared about were killed and she was reliving it all over.

"I'm so sorry" Matt said, not really sure what to say. He didn't really know who her sister was or who Coop was and wasn't going to pretend to know.

"You're most likely standing there saying why is she telling me this. The truth, I feel as if I can tell you anything and I don't have to worry about anyone hovering wondering if I remembered something." Maxie told him. She knew that night in the hospital he listened to her and didn't lie to her. She knew she could trust him even if she didn't fully remember who he was. "You're just there when I need you"

"I really care about you Maxie. And I know you don't remember me, but I care about you. I'd do anything for you" Matt told her. He then walked over to her and brought his hand up and wiped away her tears. "So if you ever need to rant, or yell, or tell me to go away you do so. Because I'll always be here"

"Now you saying something like that makes me wish I could remember you" Maxie told him with a slight smile. "You're so good to me"

"I try" Matt said with a laugh. Maxie couldn't help but let out a little laugh. "And just when I couldn't get better. You laugh."

"Well I think I just made you ego a bit bigger" Maxie told him. She was glad she knew him now even if she couldn't remember him.

"But see there is nothing wrong with that. Because you couldn't resist my charm" Matt said with a grin.

"Somehow I doubt that" Maxie said. She didn't know how he did it, but he managed to make her a bit happier than before.

"Oh no it's true. I flashed you a Hunter smile and I had you melting in the palm of my hand" Matt told her, he then gave her a smile. He then turned around and walked over to the bed.

"It wasn't the Hunter smile that I agreed to go on the date with you. I just wanted you to leave me alone" Maxie said. Matt then turned around and looked at Maxie. She had just remembered when he asked her out.

"It was the smile" Matt said. He didn't want her to think she'd need to cookie for each time she remembered something in her life.

"It was not the smile" Maxie said auguring with him. She then walked over to him, still not really noticing she just remembered something.

"Then was it the good looks?" Matt asked her. Seeing if she could get more out of her without her thinking he was wondering if she'd remember.

"Told you it was because you were annoying me" Maxie told him. She shook her head and let out a laugh.

"I do not annoy. I am just confident" Matt told her with a laugh.

"Confident about what?" Maxie said laughing afterwards. She didn't think Matt was confident about anything but his job.

"Confident that I meet you for a reason" Matt told her. Maxie just looked at him, and she realized that she had said that to him.

"I said that too you. You were upset with me and I told you that I meet you for a reason and I want to know what it was. I guess now I do" Maxie told him. She then leaned in and kissed him. Matt then pulled away. He hated how he had to do that, but he still knew Maxie didn't remember everything and wanted to make sure she did and was in it. "Did I do something wrong?"

"No, you didn't" Matt told her, he then got up and walked away. "I did"

"Look I'm not upset you pulled away or that you never came back to see me when I was in the hospital. I'm not so if you think I am your wrong" Maxie told him following him.

"You don't get it" Matt said he then turned around and looked at her. "The last time we really spoke before you ended up in the hospital I said something to you I can't take back and I know you'll never forgive. And I know you said I didn't lie to you, well I am going to continue to do that. I can't be with you now because I don't want to lose you again. I know when you do remember you will remember the fight we had and you will walk out that door and never look back and if you do that I will understand. But I rather you walk out when I can't be this close to you. Rather than be this close to you and then lose you because I was stupid and being a jerk." Matt said to her. He just hoped she didn't think he was crazy.

"I guess I should leave then." Maxie said. She didn't really know what to say to that, but she could tell she wasn't wanted nw. She thought maybe there was something, but now she thought she was wrong.

"If you want" Matt said to her. Maxie then without a word left the room. Matt then picked up the first thing he could find which happened to be his pager and threw it across the room. He then ran his hands over his face and into his hair. He wanted so badly to take but what he had said that night.

Maxie stood on the other site of the door. She leaned up against the wall next to the door. She didn't remember what had happen, but she knew he couldn't be good. If she had lost him, such a kind hearted person over something stupid she knew it had to be bad. She just wished she knew what it was so she could tell him it was okay.

Maxie then wiped away the tears that feel from her eyes and walked over to the elevator. She hit the L button to go down to the lobby. And all of a sudden she started having flashes of what happened in the elevator.

"_What did you do that for?" Matt snapped at her. _

"_Because I knew it was the only way I could get you to listen to me without you running away" Maxie said._

Maxie couldn't figure it out. The flashes just started and stopped. She moved so she was leaning against the back wall of the elevator to keep herself from falling. She just couldn't herself steady.

"_I know what you are thinking and I didn't tell Robin. She doesn't know the truth."_

"_I should of known that one after all you're the master of keeping secrets" Matt snapped at her again. "You know I thought Port Charles was going to be bad because of Patrick, but now I'm stuck here with you and it's not making Port Charles look any better than before in fact it makes it look worse and the last place better."_

Maxie brought my hand up to her head. Each memory hit her harder than the first. She just wanted it to stop. She couldn't figure out if it was real or if she was making it up to say she knew what Matt was talking about.

"_Damn it Matt, I…. You know what I don't care anymore" Maxie said she then pushed the button again and the elevators started. "If you want to leave then go right ahead I won't stop you. In fact unless it's around town this will be the last time you see me." Maxie told him. As soon as the elevator doors open at talked out. Maxie hit the button to go back down to the lobby. She pulled out the picture of her and Matt and looked at it._

Maxie let go off the rail that was keeping her up. The flashes of memories had stopped. She tried to stead herself, but as soon she got herself steady the elevator doors opened. And Maxie just fell to the floor.

Carly just happened to be on her way to the elevator, when she got to it she noticed Maxie was unconscious.

"Someone call 911" Carly called out, she dropped her stuff and moved over to Maxie. She made sure to check if she still had a pulse. Once she found one, she stayed close in case Maxie opened her eyes and didn't know what was going on. "It's going to be okay" Carly said softly to Maxie.


	17. Bitter

Maxie Slowly started to come too. She couldn't really remember what had happened. All she could remember was walking out of Matt's place. Mac noticed she was coming too and moved over to her. He was hoping that what happened last time didn't happen again.

"It's okay, Maxie" Mac said to her.

"What happened" Maxie asked him a bit groggy.

"You fainted" Mac told her. "But it's going to be okay"

"Matt" Maxie said to Mac. She knew things didn't go well.

"He's gone sweetie" Mac told her.

"What do you mean?" Maxie asked him.

"He left town. He said he didn't want to hurt you anymore" Mac explained to her.

"Why didn't you stop him?" Maxie asked.

"I'm sorry Maxie" Mac said to her.

Matt walked off the elevator and to the nurse's desk. Robin had once again given him a call about Maxie. Robin knew that Matt cared about her. Even though she never saw them together really, she could see how much they wanted to be together while they were fighting.

"Where is she?" matt asked Robin.

"She's fine" Robin said. She hated how her uncle told her to keep Matt away. She didn't want to be the one to do it.

"What Room?" Matt asked her.

"I can't Matt I'm sorry" Robin said to him. She then moved over to the other said of the nurses desk.

"Why not?" Matt asked her moving to where she was.

"Because I was told not to let you in the room or near Maxie" Robin told him. She hated it, but It was her uncle's doing.

"By who?" Matt asked her.

"Mac. Look I know you care about Maxie, but he doesn't want you near her." Robin Explained to him.

"But I thought he liked me" Matt asked confused.

"I don't understand my uncle and won't pretend too, but I can't let you see her. I'm sorry Matt" Robin told him. She then picked up a chart and walked away.

Robin walked down the hall. She felt so bad for having to tell Matt he couldn't see Maxie. She didn't get why Mac had told her he couldn't see Maxie, but she rather see Matt fighting her then being arrested. Robin walked to Maxie's door and knocked. Once she heard the come in she opened the door and walked in.

"Hey, Maxie" Robin said as she walked over to the other side of Maxie's bed.

"Maybe you can tell me why Matt left" Maxie asked her. Robin then looked at Mac. She couldn't believe Max had done that. She then looked back at Maxie.

"I wish I could, but I have no idea" Robin said trying not to lie to her cousin. "Mac can I talk to you outside."

"Maxie needs me" Mac said to her.

"Maxie needs rest" Robin responded

"Maxie is still in the room" Maxie chimed in. "So it someone better tell me what is going on"

"Maxie Robin is right you need to rest" Mac said.

"Mac she is going to find out sooner or later" Robin said. She didn't want this to go like this. She then looked at Maxie. "Maxie, Matt never left. In fact he refuses to leave, but Mac won't let him see you"

"What, why?" Maxie asked turning and looking at Mac.

Patrick walked down the hall looking at a chat. He had just finished examining the paten and need to wait for the test results. He walked behind the nurses desk still with his nose in the chat not noticing Matt standing there waiting for news on Maxie.

"How is Maxie" Matt asked once he saw Patrick. Patrick looked up and over and saw Matt standing there.

"I don't know and you're not family" Patrick told him. He still didn't know why Matt hated him. He was left Noah only cared for one son, but Patrick didn't understand what it had to do with him.

"Like you're family" Matt said to him coldly.

"I am and you can drop the attitude" Patrick told him. "Just because you hate my father doesn't mean you can hate me too"

"The apple doesn't fall for form the tree" Matt said to him.

"Look I don't know what you deal is. You come to town and hate me for no reason. You bring my father into this and you don't know him and tell me he only loved one son. That is because he only had one son" Patrick snapped finally feed up.

"You might want to talk to the great Noah Drake because he abandoned one so to protect the other. So you're going to have to get used it bro" Matt said to him coldly. Patrick stood there in shock. There was no way his father would cheat on his mother.

"You're lying. My father would never cheat on my mother. He isn't a saint, but he loved my mother" Patrick said to Matt.

"Then you might want to call up the Great Noah Drake for a reality check there Patty" Matt said to him and then walked away and down the hall to find Maxie's room himself.


	18. Walk Away

Matt was finally able to get his way into Maxie's room. Mac had finally been called away on police business and before Maxie could get an answer from him of why he lied. Robin was going to let Mac answer that question, but let Matt go in and promised to warn him if Mac was on his way. Matt walked into her room. He didn't want to surprise her, but managed too. Maxie looked at him, even though she knew she was upset over Mac not letting Matt near her, she knew deep down that things had changed between her and him.

"I just wanted to see if you were okay" Matt said to her as he walked into the room more.

"I'm fine" Maxie told him. "I just fainted, I'll be fine"

"I'm sorry about before" Matt said to her.

"For what? Kicking me out or for telling me you rather be anywhere except near me" Maxie snapped at him. He knew that she remembered everything.

"For both" Matt said to her. "I was upset and shouldn't have taken it out on you. You had your reasons for lying and I had no right to get mad at you"

"You didn't" Maxie said agreeing with him. "I was forced away from my family and friends, from my job because of the people I chose to hang around. I had to start over while everyone thought I was died. I had to crush my father after he had lost my sister not even a year before. Then I met you and I felt like that part of me that was lost had come back. And when you said you were going to Port Charles I saw my chance to go home. I opened up to you and you turned on me. You told me you rather be in that hell hole then with me…. Then near me…. In the same town as me. That hurt me more than I ever thought possible so this is me telling you fine. You want to leave then you can leave. I won't stop you" Maxie said to him trying to hide the tears.

"I know that I hurt you. I was mad you lied to me. But when Robin called and said that you had been in and accident I knew nothing that I said mattered and all that did was if you were okay" Matt explained to her. He knew she was upset and hoped they could fix it. "When you forgot and could count of me I pushed you away because I knew you remember and hate me. I had that second chance with you and I gave it up because I wanted a chance to beg for you forgiveness"

"No begging necessary. You can go" Maxie told him. She then turned on her side facing her back to him.

"This is fair. I wouldn't give you the chance to explain or get forgiveness. So now you won't let me do it" Matt said. "Just know Maxie I do care about you. And you'll see there is a chance one day" Matt told her and then walked out of the room. Maxie just let the tears falls.

Robin walked down the hall to Maxie room. She wanted to see how everything was going. She really wanted to know if she was going to have to keep Max away from a while. Robin walked up to the room and noticed the door was opened. She walked in, knocking on the door as she did.

"Maxie?" Robin said softly as she walked in more. Maxie wiped the tears away and turned to face Robin. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. It's just hard remembering everything. It's like reliving it all over again." Maxie said lying to Robin.

"Are you sure?" Robin asked.

Matt walked down the hall. He hated how he messed everything up. He thought for sure he might be able to fix everything, but he knew there was a chance she'd turn him away. Matt walked over to the elevators. He hit the button and then just punched the wall. He then ran his hands through his hair. Patrick caught him from a far and walked over to him.

"You can't just drop a bomb on me like that and walk away" Patrick told him. He grabbed him arm and turned him to face him.

"You know what I'm not in the mood to deal with your daddy issues. Noah Drake maybe my father, but not in any way that counts and I could care less. So take you daddy issues and leave me alone" Matt snapped at him and then turned away from him.

"No we are not finished her" Patrick told him.

"Yes we are. I'm not in the mood to deal with your problems I have my own" Matt told him. Just then the elevators opened and he walked in. He hit for the doors and close, leaving Patrick on the floor.

"Yes I am sure Robin" Maxie snapped at her. She didn't want to have to tell her the truth. "When can I get out of here?"

"Okay" Robin said and knowing that meant drop it. "Soon. There is just some paper work that needs to be signed. And then you are free to go. Just try and be careful. I don't think any of us could handle losing you again"

"I will. I promise, no more driving around after a get into a fight and no more fainting spells." Maxie told her. She gave Robin a small smile.

"Okay I'll go get your stuff and the paper work" Robin said, she then headed out of the room to get everything.

2 Hours later

Patrick walked into the locker room. When he walked over to his locker he noticed Matt cleaning out his locker. He knew from what Robin told him and from that outburst something was off. He just wasn't sure what it was.

"I scared you off that easy?" Patrick said trying to get something from him.

"Sorry to burst you bubble but the world doesn't revolve around you" Matt snapped at Him as he continued to clean out his locker not looking up.

"Funny I thought it did" Patrick said. He was glad Matt snapped at him. He knew they wouldn't bond, but something was better than nothing.

"Maybe in your head" Matt said coldly.

"Maybe" Patrick said agreeing. "You know Maxie was released an hour ago"

"And I should care why?" Matt snapped.

"That is funny you cared four hours ago" Patrick said to him. "Why the sudden change?"

"I don't care about her and she doesn't care about me. I feel for Mariah not Maxie. So stop acting like you give a damn" Matt said to him finally looking up at Patrick.

"But see there is a flaw in your reasoning" Patrick said to him. "Well really two… no wait… that is all crap."

"Why do you even care?" Matt asked him

"I don't know maybe I care about Family" Patrick said to him.

"But we're not family. Blood yes, but you don't know me and I don't know you. And I want to keep it that way" Matt said and then turned back to his locker.

"Fine but she loves you" Patrick said before he started to leave.

"Well she made it pretty clear she wants nothing to do with me" Matt said after Patrick said she loved him. Patrick stopped and turned back to Matt.

"So you're just giving up?" Patrick asked him.

"No I'm going home. I'm doing what I said I'd do. Get away from her, you and this town" Matt snapped as he looked up at and turned to face Patrick.

"So you are giving up. And I was looking forward to showing you I was better than you" Patrick told him hoping maybe that would give him something.

"Think what you want, but I never wanted to come here. And I never wanted to fall in love with Maxie, but here I am" Matt yelled at him.

"If you love her why leave?" Patrick asked him.

"So now here comes the Brother bonding. I'll pass" Matt said and then turned his back to him.

"All I am saying is. If you love her, you shouldn't let her go. And we all know she loves you. So you can either run from those feelings or you can man up and win her back" Patrick told him, trying to give him advice wither he wanted to listen or not.

"The flaw in your advice" Matt said as he turned to face Patrick. "She made it clear she never wants to see me again. And frankly I'd rather go home" Matt said. He then slammed his locker shut and grabbed his box of stuff and started to leave.

"You can't be sure unless you try" Patrick said as Matt left the locker room.


	19. Yesterday

**I just can't believe you're gone**

**Still waiting for morning to come**

**Wanna see if the sun will rise**

**Even without you by my side (ooh yeah) **

Maxie walked down the stairs and onto the docks. She walked to the middle of the dock and just stopped. She couldn't help but let the tears fall. She knew she cared about Matt, but it didn't forget everything that happened. She knew this time the bad out weighted the good and they couldn't change it. She didn't think they could really work past all the lies and heartache.

Matt picked up his suit case and headed to the door of his room. He knew this was bound to happen. He was glad he didn't try and make something happen when he knew nothing could. He did regret everything he said to Maxie before the accident. He just wished there was a chance they could have gotten past it. He walked over to the door and opened it. He turned on last time to look at the room that head so many memories if only for a short time.

**When we had so much in store**

**Tell me what is it I'm reaching for**

**When we're through building memories**

**I'll hold yesterday in my heart, in my heart**

_Maxie and Matt walked into the room and Maxie walked over and sat down on the bed. She knew it wasn't her room, but it was her town. _

"_I don't know how I can ever thank you for bring me with you" Maxie said as she got up and walked over to Matt._

"_Well you can come with me to the hospital" Matt said to her. He then wrapped his arms around her. "I have a feeling my brother will be there and it's going to hard not to say anything to him."_

"_Your wish my command" Maxie said with a smile and then kissed him._

"_Let's go, before I refuse to let you leave the room" Matt teased with a grin on his face. _

"_You won't have to refuse, I'd stay on my own" Maxie told him. She then moved away from him and too the door. Matt then followed and then headed down stairs and to the hospital._

**They can take tomorrow and the plans we made (plans we made)**

**They can take the music that we'll never play**

**All the broken dreams**

**Take everything**

**Just take it away, but they can never have yesterday**

**They can take the future that we'll never know (no no)**

**They can take the places that we said we would go**

**All the broken dreams**

**Take everything**

**Just take it away (oh oh), but they can never have yesterday**

_Maxie grabbed Matts hand and grabbed him into the photo booth. She put the money in and got matt to sit down. _

"_Live a little" Maxie told him. She then did a crazy face and Matt just rolled his eyes. After the one Matt started to lighten up and before they knew it they had spent money on three sets of photos just having fun with each other._

**You always used to stay**

**I should be thankful for everyday**

**Heaven knows what the future holds**

**Or at least how the story goes (but I never believed them 'til now)**

"_Would you suck it up already, it's just one ride" Maxie said to Matt dragging him to the line. _

"_Okay I know I'm a really talented surgeon, but doesn't mean I'm not human and that it a freakin high ride" Matt told her trying to back out. _

"_I won the bet last night. You promised we could do what I wanted and this is what I want to do. Once you get on and it starts going it's going to be fine" Maxie told him. She could if funny he was sacred to on the Ferris wheel. _

"_I say we play 5 out of 7. Because the 3 out of 5 I let you win" Matt told her. Maxie continued to drag him through the line. _

"_Too late you're going on. Now suck it up." Maxie said with a laugh. She then handed the women their tickets and they go on the ride. _

**I know I'll see you again I'm sure**

**No, it's not selfish to ask for more**

**One more night, one more day**

**One more smile on your face**

**But they can't take yesterday**

"_Would you stop it" Maxie lightly snapped at him as he was wrapping his arms around her waist. She didn't mind it, but it was a public hospital and wasn't sure how the staff or people would feel about the PDA. _

"_It's harmless" Matt said as the door open. He then took her hand and they moved their way to the nurse's desk._

"_Yeah and then the elevators stops. I know how you boys think" Maxie said with a laugh. _

"_Us boys? So I'm a boy now?" Matt teased her. She then lightly hit him. They made their way up to the nurse's desk. Both laughing._

**They can take tomorrow and the plans we made (no no)**

**They can take the music that we'll never play**

**(they can take the music that we'll never play)**

**All the broken dreams (oh, my broken dreams)**

**Take everything (take everything)**

**Just take it away, but they can never have yesterday (oh oh oh)**

**They can take the future that we'll never know (we'll never know)**

**They can take the places that we said we would go (huh oh oh)**

**All the broken dreams (all the broken dreams)**

**Take everything (take everything)**

**Just take it away, but they can never have yesterday**

"_Okay you are the biggest wimp in the word" Maxie said as they got off the ride._

"_I am human and I have fears. It's allowed" Matt said to Maxie. She then started to laugh._

"_I had no idea" Maxie said. They then started walked around the carnival. Maxie then spotted a dance floor. "Dance with me" Maxie said to him. She then took his hand and dragged me over. _

"_Oh no, Matt Hunter doesn't dance" Matt said to her. _

"_Then follow my lead." Maxie said. They got to the dance floor. Maxie put Matt's right hand on her hip and put her right hand on his shoulder. She then took his left hand in her. As soon as the music started, Maxie started to dance at the slow but easy to follow pace. "Just relax and follow the music" _

"_That is easier said" Matt told her. Matt then surprised Maxie by spinning her around. _

"_I thought you said you don't dance?" Maxie said to him. _

"_I said I don't, doesn't mean I can't" Matt told her with a smile. Maxie couldn't believe someone who cared so much about being the best at what he did was also good on the dance floor. _

"_You played me" Maxie told him as the continued to dance. _

"_That is one way to say it" Matt told her. He then spun her again. "Another way to say is you assumed I couldn't dance" _

"_You're cruel" Maxie said to him._

**I thought our days would last forever (but it wasn't our destiny) **

**'Cause in my mind, we had so much time**

**But i was so wrong**

**Now i can, believe that **

**I can still find the strength in the moments we made **

**I'm looking back on yesterday**

Matt turned back to the door and opened it. He shut off the lights before walking out of the room. He had everything he brought, that was except for Maxie. He knew there was nothing that could be changed. He though there was a chance, but Maxie shot that down. He walked to the elevator. Last time he was in the elevator he was going to see Maxie and he felt like he was running from her. Once the elevator stopped he walked over to the front desk. He knew he had to go there was nothing here for him and he was ready to accept it.

**They can take tomorrow and the plans we made (ooh ooh)**

**They can take the music that we'll never play (no)**

**All the broken dreams (all the broken dreams)**

**Take everything (take everything)**

**Just take it away, but they can never have yesterday (yesterday)**

**They can take the future that we'll never know (yeah ah)**

**They can take the places that we said we would go**

**(that we said we would go)**

**All the broken dreams (all our broken dreams)**

**Take everything (take everything)**

**Just take it away, but they can never have yesterday**

**(they can never have yesterday)**

"_I want you to have this" Matt said to Maxie and handed her a picture. Maxie looked down at the pictures. And there was the two of them acting crazy. _

"_Why? I have you it's better than any picture" Maxie told him with a smile._

"_I want you to keep it. To remember that day, the day where I just went out and had some fun" Matt said with a laugh._

"_I guess then I should drag you to a carnival and a photo booth more often" Maxie said with a laugh._

"_You are missing the point. I want you to have it so whenever you're feeling sad, just looked at it and remember that day. The day filled with rides and tons of candy and just fun. And remember how much fun that we had together. Because that was one of the best days of my life and I'm glad it was with you" Matt told her, he then pulled her into a kiss._

**Ooooh... **

**(All the broken dreams take everything) **

**But they can never have yesterday**

Maxie pulled the picture out of her pocket and looked at it, the tears still streaming down her face. She wasn't sure if she was making the worst mistake of her life or a good choice. All she knew what she cared so much for Matt and everything else seem to take on a life of its own and she didn't know what to do. She wished she could go back to that time at the carnival. They were both so happy and both at so much fun. Almost like nothing could touch them. Like anything was possible again. And she was happier then, which she never thought was possible after Jesse died and after Cooper died.

Maxie then heard footsteps; she quickly wiped away her tears. She didn't want anyone to see her crying. She then placed the photo back in her pocket, only for it to fall out and on to the ground. She then turned to see who it was and there stood Spinelli. Maxie wasn't too sure what to say to him. The last time they talked she told him they couldn't be friends anymore.

"The Jackel is sorry. He will leave fair… Maxie alone" Spinelli said as he dropped his head and started to walk.

"Don't… go" Maxie said to him. She was a little crushed he didn't call her fair Maxamista, but she was the one that ended the friendship, so she knew that came along with it.

"The Jackel did not mean to intrude on your inner most pressing thoughts" Spinelli said after he stopped. He kept his head don't not really sure where this would all lead.

"You didn't Spinelli" Maxie said to him. She then walked over to him. "I'm actually glad you're here"

"Maxa... Maxie… You are?" Spinelli questioned as he looked up at her. They had ended so badly he never thought things would go back.

"Yeah, I miss talking to you" Maxie told him. It wasn't a lie, more of a cover up for her. Maxie wanted try and make things right so she didn't lose anyone else. Being nice to Spinelli again, was a way of trying to make up for the past.

"The Jackel is touched" Spinelli said to her. He smiled slightly. "But Stone cold needs the Jackels assistance" Spinelli said lying.

"Oh yeah I understand. Jason comes first" Maxie said. She then turned away.

"I must be…" Spinelli started to say as he started to walk back in the direction he first came. He then noticed something on the ground and started to walk to it. "Maxie must have dropped something" Spinelli said as he picked it up. Maxie turned and looked at him. She saw the picture in his hand and quickly check to make sure it wasn't the picture of her and Matt. When she realized it was, she felt horrible.

"Spinelli" Maxie said not truly sure what to say.

"The Jackel understand" Spinelli said as he turned back to Maxie and handed her the picture. "You two look very happy"

"We were" Maxie said honestly, wishing that was still the case. She took the picture back looking at it briefly.

"Were?" Spinelli questioned.

"I lied to him and things ended badly. I don't think we can ever go back" Maxie told him as she walked over to the bench and sat down.

"The Jackel doesn't understand. Why can't you go back?" Spinelli asked her as he followed her over to the bench. He could understand why she couldn't give him a second chance, but now here they were.

"It's complicated" Maxie said not really wanting to explain it. She feared she might see a flaw and she didn't want to turn back on her decision.

"It can't be that complicated" Spinelli said and looked at the picture. Maxie then looked down at the picture. She knew what he was getting at.

"He's been there for me for a long time. And now I just seems as if everything's changed" Maxie told him. She always felt right talking to Spinelli since they became friends. She knew he cared for her, but he was more like a brother, or was more like a brother to her. But he always had some good advice.

"It doesn't have too" Spinelli told her. He knew things only changed because you wanted them to change.

"But he doesn't care about me; he cares for who I was. Who I became" Maxie said she then got up from the bench. She then turned and faced Spinelli holding up the picture. "He fell for her. Mariah. That isn't me. And I don't think he can really accept that"

"Have you let him?" Spinelli ask her. He knew she had a hard time letting people in. After all the losses and everything she went through thanks to him and Jason.

"There'd be no point" Maxie said to him. "It's done, we're done"

"How can you be sure? Unless you try?" Spinelli said to Maxie. He then put his head down and headed off the dock and back to what he was doing.

Maxie stood there. She started thinking Spinelli might be right. She was so focused on pushing matt away, maybe there was something there. He even said it to her. Maxie then knew what she had to do. She raced off the docks and to the once place she was hoping Matt hadn't left yet. She was hoping just maybe she could fix it all or fail trying too.


End file.
